


Lebenswillen - Todessehnsucht

by swiswaiso



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: BDSM-Club-Szene, M/M, innere Konflikte, nicht MCRT-freundlich, äußere Konflikte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Anschluss an S5E7 Alte Wunden/Requiem danach AU. Tony löst sich mühsam aus der emotionalen Abhängigkeit von Gibbs und dem Team, findet wieder Lebensfreude und eine neue Liebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lebenswillen - Todessehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir und alles ist frei erfunden.

## Bittere Wahrheit

Den ganzen Tag handelte er wie eine ferngesteuerte Marionette, ein verkleideter Roboter. Wieder war Gibbs ohne das Team, ohne ihn zu informieren davongejagt. Ohne Verstärkung ins Ungewisse. Diesmal hat er aber eine Grenze überschritten und in seinem dummen Stolz eine Zivilistin gefährdet, eine junge Zivilistin - die frühere Freundin seiner verstorbenen Tochter. Tony konnte verstehen, dass Gibbs ihr helfen wollte, gar keine Frage. Sie alle hätten und haben ja auch mitgeholfen.

Wäre er 10 Sekunden später draufgekommen, wo Gibbs hinwollte, hätte ihn der Verkehr 10 Sekunden länger aufgehalten, wäre er in dem Hafengelände einmal falsch abgebogen, hätte er seinen Wagen 10 m weiter hinten stehengelassen, dann wäre Gibbs jetzt tot und Maddie auch. Sein fehlender Respekt vorm Leben, seine verrückte Todes...Bereitschaft, ...Sehnsucht würden ihnen allen noch das Leben kosten. Früher oder später.

Beide **waren** tot gewesen. Er schluchzte auf. Und er **hatte** Gibbs Leiche bergen müssen. Sein Weinen wurde stärker, verzweifelt. Die erste Hilfe – Herzmassage, künstliche Beatmung nach dem Herauftauchen der beiden Körper, dem Rausziehen auf den Pier. Er hatte die Kraft nur gehabt, weil die Panik, dass Gibbs sterben könnte genug Adrenalin produziert hatte. Als McGee und David endlich auftauchten war alles vorbei gewesen- Maddie lebte, Gibbs lebte. Die Probies haben mit offen gezeigtem Widerwillen seinen Anordnungen gehorcht. Jimmy hat darauf bestanden, dass er sich etwas Trockenes anzieht. Die beiden yahoos haben sich nur lustig über seine „schwache Gesundheit“ gemacht.

Im Krankenhaus hat Gibbs nur der Fall und der gesundheitliche Zustand von Maddie interessiert. Kein Danke, kein freundlicher Blick nur ein Grollen. Als ob Gibbs ihm böse wäre, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Er hätte sterben können, verdammt noch mal! Sein Gibbs hätte jetzt tot sein können. Er **war** tot gewesen und Tony hatte ihn wiederbelebt. Mit seinen letzten Kräften wiederbelebt – und niemandem war das einen freundlichen Blick oder ein fürsorgliches Wort wert? Der dreckige und verseuchte Potomac, die Kälte und seine kaputten Lungen waren das Rezept für seinen eigenen Tod. Nur Jimmy hat auf ihn geschaut, der gute Jimmy, der am letzten Platz der Wichtigkeit im MCRT steht.

Als er Gibbs toten Blick im Auto sah, war etwas in ihm zerbrochen. Ihm war klar geworden, dass er Gibbs nicht vor sich selbst beschützen konnte, nicht vor seiner eigenen Rücksichtslosigkeit und Verantwortungslosigkeit. Die Gibbs eigentlich nicht nur sich selber gegenüber an den Tag legt, sondern auch Tony gegenüber. Ziva behandelt er mit Respekt, Tim „hält“ er sich, weil er dessen Dienste braucht. Abby liebt er wie eine Tochter und Ducky ist sein Freund. Jimmy behandelt er ähnlich schlecht wie Tony. Nur - niemand ihm Team außer ihm selber hätte diesen Lebensrettungsstunt heute abziehen können – nicht einmal Gibbs selber! Und er bekommt dafür nur Spott, Verachtung und Feindseligkeit? Seit über einem Jahr versucht er den Respekt und die Freundschaft mit Gibbs wiederzubekommen, die er verloren hatte und die er zum Überleben brauchte. Wann hatte er sie verloren? Wie? Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, nur daran gearbeitet sie wieder zubekommen – hart gearbeitet und sich stärker bemüht.

Die ersten zwei Jahre beim NCIS waren gut gewesen – wirklich GUT. Hauptsächlich er und Gibbs, manchmal mit Unterstützung anderer Agenten. Geändert hat sich das erst als Kate zum Team gekommen ist. Ihre Überheblichkeit und Unfähigkeit zu lernen. Ihre konstanten Untergriffe. Dann Hasenpfote McGee. Die Pest, Ari, Kates Ermordung, Ziva und Jenny, die falschen Mordanklagen, Gibbs in der Bombe, Gibbs in Mexiko, Jeanne, Gibbs zurück, der Frosch, „Stirb leise“ auf der Chimera und jetzt das. Alles in 2,5 Jahren - 5 Mal fast gestorben, 3 Mal eines Schwerverbrechens angeklagt. Sein Weinen wurde ein verzweifeltes Wimmern. Und kein Mensch liebte ihn, oder mochte ihn nur genug um ihn nach seinem Befinden zu fragen. Auf der persönlichen Ebene gab es wenig Wertschätzung für ihn.

Zerbrochen war auch die Hoffnung, dass die alte Freundschaft mit Gibbs wieder aufleben würde und vielleicht auch mehr. Er fühlte in sich, dass das nicht mehr ging. Er wusste nicht warum, aber die toten blauen Augen haben ihm das gezeigt. Jegliche freundschaftlichen Gefühle für ihn waren in Gibbs gestorben, waren tot.

Er erhielt auch für seine beruflichen Leistungen keinen Respekt – von niemandem, von Jenny noch am ehesten. Keine für die Lösung der Fälle, keine für die Aufhellung der trüben oder gereizten Stimmung, keine dafür, dass er die Probies vorm Gibbs-Zorn schützte und keine, dass er Gibbs vor der Naivität oder der Langsamkeit/Unerfahrenheit der Probies schützte.

Was ihn neben dem Lösen der Fälle auch noch Riesenspass gemacht hatte, war die Akzeptanz seines Wissens, seiner Intelligenz, seiner Kreativität und seiner Leistungen als er als Prof. DiNardo auftrat, das hat ihm wirklich gut getan. Nichts davon war gefakt – außer dem Namen. Vielleicht sollte er sich mehr von dem gönnen. Von Beschäftigungen, die ihm Spaß machten. Die George Washington Universität hatte ihm, nachdem die OP aufgeflogen war, trotzdem unter seinem wahren Namen eine Verlängerung des Auftrags angeboten, weil er parallel seinen PhD in Theater und Filmwissenschaften gemacht hat.

Noch zu Morrows Zeiten hatte er seinen PhD in Kriminalpsychologie – Schwerpunkt Profiling abgeschlossen. Nachdem er den Master in Computerkriminologie gemacht hatte. Wenn McGee wüsste und David glauben könnte was sie wusste. Und plötzlich war ihm sonnenklar, dass er nicht nur keinen Respekt von sein Kollegen bekam, sondern dass er ihn dort auch nicht bekommen würde. Der größte Teil seiner Fürsorge und Adresse seiner Gefühle lagen bei Gibbs und beim Team, aber das brachte gar nichts. Er war unglücklich, seine Freundschaft, Wertschätzung und Liebe wurden nicht erwidert. Er war zu lange auf der Jagd danach, dass er vergessen hatte, auf sich selbst zu schauen und auch außerhalb seines Berufs Freundschaften zu pflegen, gut zu leben! Er hatte Kontakte und gönnte sich manchen Luxus in Kleidung und Körperpflege.

Das muss schleunigst geändert werden. Schleunigst!!! Freude und Spaß in seinem Berufs- wie auch seinem Privatleben mussten wieder in seine Kontrolle kommen! Er hatte viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, Zeit und Energie in die Jagd nach Gibbs Freundschaft und Liebe gegeben. Aber Gibbs hatte schon lange keinen Respekt mehr für ihn, nicht beruflich und nicht privat. Er musste sich von Gibbs und dem Team lösen – emotional lösen, sich aus der Abhängigkeit von ihrer Zustimmung, ihrer Akzeptanz lösen. Er wusste, dass er beruflich – als Ermittler und Profiler gut war, daran hatte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Aber er wollte die Zuneigung seiner Teammitglieder – und die bekam er nicht (mehr). Sie hatten nicht nur keinen Respekt vor ihm beruflich und nicht persönlich – im Gegenteil, manchmal hat er den Verdacht, dass sie ihn verachteten. Er wusste, dass sowohl Ziva als auch McGee auf seine Ausbildung herabsahen, ‚nur einen Bachelor in Sportwissenschaften‘ ‚nur ein Cop‘ und er hatte sie nie korrigiert, angenommen, dass sie mit der Zeit von selber draufkommen, dass er gut war, dass er eine weit höhere Ausbildung hatte und nie aufgehört hat sie fortzusetzen. Aber sie sind nicht draufgekommen, McGee nicht in 4 Jahren und Ziva nicht in 2,5 Jahren. Nun das sagt alles über ihre Ermittlerfähigkeiten aus. Sie waren zwar deutlich bessere Agenten als zu Beginn ihrer Laufbahn – sie haben aber nie durchschaut, wie Tony sie trainierte – vielleicht nicht einmal, dass Tony sie trainierte.

Also würde er das Training einstellen, vielleicht geht ihnen dann etwas ab oder auch nicht, und einfach seine Arbeit machen und sie als seine Untergebene behandeln, nicht als seine Kollegen oder Freunde!

Aber vorher musste er endlich seinen Stress und seine Anspannung, das innere Zittern loswerden. Er brauchte etwas, das ihn wieder erdet, bei dem er loslassen konnte sich, ganz fallen lassen konnte. Und er wusste auch was. Er hatte zulange gewartet, es zulange anstehen lassen.

Nach dem zweiten Läuten meldet sich eine freundliche Männerstimme „Katz und Maus, was kann ich für Dich tun?“ „Hi, hier spricht M-Green0512, ich brauche einen Termin bei K-3PS.“ „Ja, einen Moment, der nächste freie Termin ist am Samstag um 23:00.“ „Gut Sa, 23:00, danke, Mann.“ „Stets gern zu Diensten, danke Dir, Mann!“

Er macht sich einen

## Schlachtplan:

  1. Sein Gehalt und seine Position mussten wieder auf vor-Mexiko-Niveau angehoben werden. Dann konnte ihn Gibbs nicht so leicht aus dem Team rauswerfen, und wenn doch waren die Chancen größer, dass er seine eigenes Team in D.C. bekam,
  2. Gesicherte Freistellung für die Uni. Kontakt mit Prof. Wiring, ob er noch Interesse hat, bzw. ob die Stelle an der Uni noch frei ist.
  3. eine neue Wohnung, jetzt wo er durch das unerwartete Erbe seinen Großvaters steinreich war, konnte er sich ein Penthaus, mit dem er schon lange liebäugelt, endlich leisten und ‚zufällig‘ wusste er von einem, das gerade am Markt war.



 

Er rief Prof. Wiring sofort an, dann wusste er ob er das mit Jenny verhandeln sollte. Nachdem er mit Prof. Wiring verbunden wurde, begrüßte der ihn mit einem humorvoll verzweifelten „Special Agent DiNozzo, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass sie es sich überlegt haben und wieder unterrichten wollen!“ „Ja, habe ich!“ lachte Tony. Danach schwieg sein Gesprächsteilnehmer. „Wirklich?“ „Ja, ganz wirklich. Ich habe es immer genossen und es geht mir ab. Also wollte ich wissen, ob die Stelle noch „frei“ ist. Ganz ernsthaft. Ich muss mit unserer Direktorin noch reden, aber ich wollte vorher Zeiten, Umfang, etc. erfahren.“ „Wollen wir das nicht in einem persönlichen Gespräch klären? Ich könnte morgen gegen 10:00 im Café Vienna sein.“ „Perfekt, gerne.“ „Ah und mailen sie mir bitte einen Lebenslauf von Ihnen, dann kann meine Assistentin schon mit den bürokratischen Arbeiten beginnen.“ „Kein Problem, dann bis morgen!“ Gut dass sie jetzt 4 Tage frei hatten.

Als nächstes vereinbarte er einen Termin mit dem Makler für das Penthause für morgen Nachmittag. Jetzt nahm er sich die Zeit für seinen Haushalt – Wäsche, Einkäufe, Post, Ordnung machen. Er hatte eine Haushaltsperle, die saubermachte - sonst würde er schon in einem Misthaufen leben. Putzen – dafür hatte er wirklich keine Zeit übrig. Er genoß diese Aufgaben richtig, besonders den Einkauf im Bioladen. Das Zeit haben zu gustieren und auszuwählen – welch ein Luxus.

Bei seinem täglichen Abendlauf, der immer seinen Kopf klärte, wurde ihm das erste Mal überhaupt bewusst wieviel Gibbs mit seinem Beispiel an Respektlosigkeit und Missachtung seines SFA und SiC zum Verhalten der Probies beitrug. Er hätte Ziva für ihre Befehlsverweigerungen in den letzten Tagen schon 5 Mal schriftlich ermahnen können, da wäre sie ihren Job als Liaison-Officer schon längst los – das würde selbst Jenny nicht tolerieren. Er würde seine Untergebenen jetzt auch als solche behandeln: Arbeits-Anweisungen geben und ihnen klar machen, dass jede Anweisung, die er ihnen gibt auch zu befolgen ist, alles andere ist Befehlsverweigerung und wird ab sofort geahndet – wie auch jede Respektlosigkeit.

Mit Gibbs musste er sich noch überlegen wie er vorgehen wollte. Er vermutete Gibbs hatte viel über ihn vergessen. Aber das hätte er längst nachholen können. Dienstakte lesen, Ducky fragen, ihn selber fragen,… Aber dazu war er sich möglicherweise zu stolz. ‚Nicht mein Problem!‘ Aber die Kopfnüsse waren sicher passè. Und dass Tony alle Schreibarbeit von SFA und SSA machte. Halbe Halbe war ausgemacht, wenn Gibbs das nicht passte, dann konnte er sich mit den SSA-Aufgaben selber abquälen. Er lachte sarkastisch. Das wird wirklich ein Spaß. Er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. Er hatte das viel zu lange schleifen lassen, bzw. überhaupt nicht kapiert. ‚Tolle Ermittlerfähigkeiten, Tony D.‘ schimpfte er mit sich selber. Naja, besser spät als nie!

Das Gespräch mit Prof. Wiring verlief äußerst positiv. Sie würden ihn gerne ab dem Sommersemester für einen Online-Kurs im Bachelor mit 20 Studenten und einem im Master mit 15 Studenten beauftragen zusammen ca. 6 Unterrichtsstunden pro Woche. Er wäre sein Mentor. Wenn er noch Zeit erübrigen könnte, dann hätten sie noch eine Doppel-Vorlesung im Bachelor an der Uni und eine im Master je 90 Minuten. Die Zeiten und Tage könne er sich selbst aussuchen. Auch Abend-Vorlesungen wären akzeptabel und üblich. Tony war richtig aufgeregt, richtig richtig!!

Zu Mittag war er wieder zuhause und kochte sich ein frisches Gericht mit frischen Zutaten – die Sonne schien, er hatte seine Balkontür offen und hörte die Kinder im Innenhof spielen und lachen.

Plötzlich durchfuhr eine solche Lebensfreude, das Gefühl vor einem Neubeginn zu stehen, dass er laut auflachte. Ja, er würde es schaffen, sich und sein Leben wieder zu mögen!

Um 16:00 hatte er den Besichtigungstermin des Penthauses. Am Dach eines 10-stöckigen Gebäudes mit 2 Personen- und 1 Lastenlift. Es gäbe auch einen Lift nur für das Penthaus, den könnte er auch mieten, müsste aber nicht. Das Penthaus war traumhaft schön. Die Lage verkehrstechnisch gut und mit Blick zum Potomac, 10 min von der Uni entfernt und 30 Min vom NavyYard, mit 2 Garagenplätzen einem 24/7 Portier, der auch Lieferungen entgegennahm und kühlen konnte. Das Haus selber hatte 250 m², aus einem großzügigen Eingangsbereich, mit einem kleinen Nebenraum für Kleider- und Schuhablage, kam man in ein riesiges Wohnzimmer übergehend in den Eßbereich und die Top-Küche. Aus diesen Räumen konnte man durch Glasschiebetüren auf die Terrasse gehen. Dann gab es noch 4 Schlafzimmer 2 mit ensuite Badezimmer und begehbarer Garderobe, 2 mit einem gemeinsamen Badezimmer und ein Büro/Studio. Im Wohnzimmer konnte er im der Terrasse gegenüberliegende Ende sein Klavier aufstellen und einen Musikbereich gestalten. Auf der Terrasse war ein kleines Pool mit Gegenstromanlage. Im Gebäude waren noch ein Fitnessstudio und eine Wäscherei für die Bewohner angesiedelt. Tony war wirklich begeistert. Küche, Essbereich und 1 Schlafzimmer waren bereits eingerichtet, in Materialien und Farben, die Tony sehr gefielen. Er brauchte noch eine zweite Couch zu seiner und 2 Fauteuils und die Studioeinrichtung. Ja und ein Gästezimmer, aber dafür konnte er seine jetzige Schlafzimmereinrichtung verwenden.

Er kaufte das Penthaus, ließ den Kaufvertrag über einen Notar machen und sofort versiegeln, damit sein Vater nicht auf dumme Ideen kam. In zwei Wochen könnte er übersiedeln. Dank seines Erbes mit 30 verursachte der Kaufpreis nicht einmal einen Kratzer auf seinem Vermögenskonto.

Am nächsten Tag fuhr er in den NCIS zu einem Termin mit Jenny. Sein alter Rechts- und Gehaltsstatus wurde sofort wieder hergestellt und die Nachzahlungen zugesichert. Jenny errötete vor Peinlichkeit, weil sie von der Vereinbarung nichts wusste und damit offenbar wurde, dass sie seine Personalakte nicht wirklich gründlich gelesen hatte. Deshalb war es auch leicht ihr die Zusage für einen freien Nachmittag/Abend abzuringen. Montags ab 15:30 hatte er jetzt frei für die Uni.

Wieder zuhause angelangt wurden seine Überlegungen, ob er Gibbs warnen sollte überflüssig, als er eine SMS-Einladung zu Cowboy-Steaks und Bier für morgen Abend bekam. ‚Seit wann kann Gibbs smsen – es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder, Toll – bin stolz auf Dich, Jet!‘ <Komme gerne, nehme Bier mit! Tony>

Als er am Abend Gibbs Haus betrat, kamen viel Erinnerungen zurück. Hier hat er sich mehr zuhause gefühlt als in seiner Wohnung. Aber er war nicht mehr einfach hereinschneiend willkommen, das hat er nach Gibbs Rückkehr aus Mexiko deutlich gespürt. Gibbs saß vorm Feuerplatz und grillte die Steaks. Zwei Teller waren vorbereitet. Gibbs grinste ihn begrüßend an. ‚Wirklich wie in alten Zeiten!‘ Er stellte das Bier in den Kühlschrank und nahm 2 kalte mit ins Wohnzimmer. „Sind gleich soweit!“ eine Minute später stellte er die Teller mit den Steaks auf den Couchtisch und holte Kartoffel und Gemüse aus dem Backofen und eine Schüssel Salat. „Verordnung von Ducky, wenn schon Fleisch dann mit frischem Gemüse!“ schnaufte er.

„Danke, ich liebe frischen Salat.“ „Guten Appetit.“ Sie genossen das Essen in kameradschaftlicher Stille – wie immer, wie früher immer. Tony saugte alles auf wie Schwamm und speicherte jedes Detail, jede Bewegung, jedes Grinsen und jedes Lächeln von Gibbs. Wer weiß wann er wieder in den Genuss kam.

„Jenny hat gestern mit mir geredet, wegen deines Dienstvertrages, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie Dich zurückgestuft haben, wieso hast Du nichts gesagt?“ Tony antwortete „Ich habe es nicht gleich gemerkt und war dann zu beschäftigt und auch zu lasch.“ Gibbs betrachtete ihn lange mit einem fragenden Blick „Und was hat Dich jetzt bewogen?“

Tony überlegte lange, ob er Gibbs die Wahrheit erzählen sollte und entschloß sich dagegen. „Die Ereignisse vom Mittwoch haben mir wieder bewusst gemacht, wie schnell alles vorbeisein kann, von welchen Kleinigkeiten unser Leben abhängt. Das hat mich angeregt eine Art Inventur zu machen. Und da ich in den letzten 2,5 Jahren fünf Mal fast tot war, zig Verletzungen hatte, des Mordes und vieler anderer Dinge beschuldigt oder verdächtigt wurde, von einer Krise in die nächste schlitterte habe ich es nicht bemerkt, und dass es einige Dinge gibt, die mich wirklich stören.“

Gibbs schaute ihn fragend an und machte eine ‚sprich endlich weiter‘ Handbewegung

Tony schaut ihm fest und selbstsicher in die Augen: „Was mich am meisten stört ist der fehlende Respekt und die mangelnde Wertschätzung mir, meiner Leistung und meiner Position gegenüber im Team.“ Gibbs runzelte die Stirn und grollte leicht. „Deine Kopfnüsse, die ich nicht zur Konzentration brauche -ich hatte keine Problem damit während Du in Mexiko warst - werden von unseren Untergebenen nicht als wertschätzend wahrgenommen. Dass Du meine Meinung, meinen Beitrag als SFA und erfahrener Ermittler mit 11 Berufsjahren nicht besser behandelst als den einer Liaison und eines Junioragenten von 3 Jahren ist auch nicht dienlich. Meine Scherze und Witze werden nicht als Auflockerung angesehen sondern als Dummheit oder Inkompetenz. Das hört jetzt auch alles auf.“ sagte er ernst.

„Du übertreibst jetzt aber maßlos, DiNozzo!“ sagte Gibbs sarkastisch. „Ja? Warum? Wobei genau?“ „McGee und Ziva wissen genau, dass ich Deine Arbeit sehr schätze!“ „Wirklich, während Du mich wegen Kleinigkeiten, die in meinem Entscheidungsspielraum liegen, vor allen anderen herunterkanzelst wie einen Rekruten? Oder danach? Was Du bei McGee oder David nie machst. Entweder sie machen keine Fehler oder Du sagst es ihnen im Vieraugengespräch.“

Gibbs schwieg. „Beantworte bitte meine Frage.“ Gibbs schüttelte nur irritiert den Kopf. „Du machst Dich über meine Filmvergleiche oder Geschichten gerne lustig, aber sie sind meine Art, die beiden auf eine Spur zu bringen, ihnen indirekt eine Idee zu geben, wie der Fall laufen könnte. Das hat niemand von Euch bis jetzt wirklich geschnallt. Ich habe mehr und höhere akademische Abschlüße als die anderen Agenten in der Bullpen zusammen. Das haben die beiden auch noch nicht geschnallt.“ Jetzt schaute Gibbs wirklich überrascht. „Und Du hast es offenbar vergessen.“

„Schon, dass ich zu jeder Situation mindestens eine Film-Analogie zitieren kann, müsst Aufschluss darüber geben, dass ich ein außergewöhnliches Gedächtnis und einen höheren IQ als der Durchschnitt habe. Aber Du machst bei jedem blöden Witz, den McGee über meine Ausbildung oder David über meine Cop-Vergangenheit macht, mit! Meinst Du das vielleicht mit Respekt und Wertschätzung?“ fragte er weiter in einem sanften und sehr ruhigen Tonfall. Tony wollte wirklich verstehen, er wollte Gibbs anregen etwas zu sagen, und er war ihm und ihnen nicht böse-er selber hatte zulange mitgespielt. Aber er war enttäuscht.

Gibbs machte seinem Stumm-Sein-Status wirklich alle Ehre. Tony seufzte „Na egal, ab Montag lasse ich mir das nicht mehr gefallen. Du bekommst einen auf die Vorschriften und die Befehlskette wertlegenden SFA, der nicht mehr dein fehlende Selbstbeherrschung und Deinen Zorn aber auch nicht die Naivität oder die Unerfahrenheit seiner Untergebenen auf sich nehmen wird. Das wird ein Spaß! Ich bin wirklich neugierig darauf, wie David und McGee auf Deine Kopfnüsse reagieren werden. Oder wie Du Deine SSA-Berichte selber schreibst.“ Damit lehnte er sich gemütlich und sanft lächelnd zurück und starrte ins Feuer. Das ging besser als er erwartet hatte.

Gibbs war in einem Schockzustand, weniger über das was Tony sagte, mehr wegen der Gefühle, die durch ihn jagten. Liebe, Freundschaft, Bewunderung, Verlangen, Erregung, Vorfreude auf DiNozzos Lippen und Mund, auf seinen schönen Körper. Seitdem er im MTAC Tonys Tod - seinen vermeintlichen Tod mitansehen hat müssen und einige Stunden an seinen Tod geglaubt hatte, kämpften in ihm Wut mit Verlangen, Freude mit Traurigkeit. Mehr als jede andere Version von DiNozzo, lockte dieser ruhige, intelligente, glasklare und sanfte Tony in Gibbs die Liebe für ihn aus allen Verstecken heraus. In seinen Ohren röhrte es, sein Herz schlug wie verrückt, er hatte Mühe Luft zu bekommen. So wie es ihm jetzt körperlich ging, fühlte er sich seit Monaten seelisch. Er hatte Mühe zu überleben und keine Chance das auszusortieren, sich klar zu werden. Er wusste nicht einmal worüber er sich klarwerden wollte, musste. Er war zu durcheinander geschüttelt.

Tony merkte ihm sein inneres Chaos natürlich an. Er versuchte eine andere Strategie. „Hast Du meinen Personalakt, den in Papierform seit Deiner Rückkehr gelesen?“ Gibbs nickte kurz. „Jedes Blatt, von Anfang bis Ende?“ Wieder ein Nicken. „Wann?“ „Gleich nach meiner Rückkehr, ich konnte mich an Dich am wenigsten erinnern. Es war an dem Tag, als McGee seine Zweifel über Deine Führungsqualifikation ausdrückte und ich sie öffentlich teilte, da hat Jenny mich gezwungen …“ Tony schloss kurz seinen Augen, das war alles noch schlimmer als er vermutet hatte. „Und obwohl Du über meinen Hintergrund, meine Erfolge, meine Auszeichnungen und Krankheiten und Verletzungen wusstest, hast Du weiter gemacht beim allgemeinen DiNozzo abschießen?“ Wieder war sein Tonfall sanft, eher verzweifelt und nicht ein bisschen aggressiv.

Gibbs hatte das Gefühl, als ob ein Messer in seinem Herz gedreht würde. „Warum?“ Diesmal ließ Tony Gibbs nicht mit Schweigen davonkommen, er starrte ihn minutenlang an, bis Gibbs nachgab: „In mir tobt seit meiner Rückkehr ein Krieg. Gefühle sind extrem intensiv und überrollen mich einfach – Wut, Freude, Zorn, Reue, Trauer, Hass, Belustigung,.. alles und ich habe totale Mühe, ihnen Herr zu werden. Erinnerungsfetzen lähmen mich. Aber manche sind so unglaublich, dass ich nicht weiß, ob sie stimmen. Sie müssen falsch sein. Aber was kann ich dann glauben? Das irritiert mich noch mehr.“ Tony sah die Qual in Gibbs Gesicht, die absolute Verspannung in seinem Körper und den Stress in seinen Augen.

Plötzlich wurde ihm alles klar. „Gibbs, Du leidest unter PTSD – das geht nicht von alleine weg, es wird nur schlimmer! Du musst Dir Hilfe suchen! Einer Deiner ehemaligen Marine-Buddies Beckner nein … Beckham hatte das doch auch und war bei einem Traumatherapeuten und hat sich und sein Leben nach 5 Sitzungen wieder auf die Reihe gekriegt, oder?“ Gibbs war sprachlos, Tony hatte Recht. Er selber war fasziniert gewesen von den schnellen und bleibenden Veränderungen dieser Therapiesitzungen und hatte noch einige Opfer, Zeugen und Bekannte an Dr. Westerfield weitergeleitet. Genau, das ist es. Gibbs nickt seine Zustimmung.

„So…wieso hast Du mich eingeladen, Je...Gibbs?“ Gibbs schüttelte leicht den Kopf. und sagte mit gepresster Stimme: „ich weiß es nicht genau, aber als ich Deine Personalakte gestern noch einmal durchgearbeitete habe sind viele Erinnerungsfetzen an gemeinsame Dinner gekommen, und ich dachte, dass dies eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, mich weiter an Dich zu erinnern.“

Plötzlich konnte Tony nicht mehr länger bleiben. Er durfte sich nicht wieder der Hoffnung hingeben, dass alles gut werden könnte, dass etwas rettbear war. Nein! Es war unmöglich, unwiederbringlich vorbei, gestorben, zu Vieles war in der Zwischenzeit geschehen. Es konnte gar nicht wieder so werden früher! Und sich auf etwas Neues einzulassen, wieder Vertrauen zu schöpfen – da müsste Gibbs viele Änderungen vornehmen und dass war unvorstellbar. Also Doppel-Nein! Er musste Abstand halten, gut auf sich selbst schauen.

Ein weiteres Mal würde er die Zurückweisung, das Vergessenwerden nicht überleben. Er würde daran zerbrechen. „Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, Gibbs. Wir sehen uns am Montag im Büro!“

Damit verließ er Gibbs, das Haus, ging noch gemessenen Schritts zu seinem Auto und fuhr wie vom Teufel verfolgt nach Hause.

## Katz und Maus

Katz und Mause war ein Privat-Club, der besonders die BDSM-Szene bediente mit allgemeinen Bereiche für Tanz, Bar, kleine Imbisse und Club-Räume mit Fauteuils und kleinen Tischen – zum Plaudern. Im ersten Stock gab es Hotelzimmer und Playrooms, die bei Bedarf auch be’mann‘t wurden. Seine Identifikation war M-Green0512 und mit K-3PS hatte einen Dom( **K** ater), mit **P** unishment und **S** ex in Härte **3** von 4 Stufen bestellt. Meist wurden den Stammkunden wie Tony bei jedem Besuch derselbe Dom zugeteilt, aber nicht immer. Tony war kurz nach Paula Cassidys Tod das letzte Mal hier gewesen. Vor einem halben Jahr. Beim Empfang wird ihm die Zimmerschlüsselkarte und eine Karte mit Anweisungen überreicht. Er geht sofort in den Raum. Laut Anweisung duscht er und reinigt sich gründlich, schnallt die breiten Lederbänder um Hand- und Fußgelenke, legt die Augenbinde an, und legt sich bäuchlings aufs Bett. Er streckt die Arme und Beine zu den massiven Eckpfosten des Bettes. Dann wartet er leicht aufgeregt: Vorfreude, Angst vor dem Schmerz den er braucht, Neugier, wer ihn be’hand‘eln wird. Nach sehr langer Zeit hört er wie die Tür geöffnet und geschlossen wird. Jemand kommt mit festen Schritten aufs Bett zu und streicht mit behandschuhten Händen fest über seinen Rücken, Hintern und die Innenseite seines Beines entlang. Fester, sicherer, fordernder Griff. „Harte Zeiten?“ „Ja, sehr hart!“ antwortet Tony. „Hast Du viele Fehler gemacht?“ „Nein, nur viel zu lange auf einer falschen Fährte gewesen, hätte es früher wissen müssen!“ „Mhm, wolltest die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.“ Tony nickt überrascht vom Verständnis des Doms. Die Stimme kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er hatte kein Gesicht oder Namen dazu. Er war auch ziemlich sicher, dass die Stimme einem andern Umfeld und nicht dem Club zuzuordnen ist. „Ist es mehr eine Sache des Herzens oder Deines Schwanzes?“ „Des Herzens …. aber auch des Schwanzes.“ „in welchem Verhältnis zueinander?“ „80 Herz : 20 Schwanz   … und seit 2,5 Jahren im Dauerüberlebensstress – wortwörtlich und sprichwörtlich.“ Tony war selbst überrascht, dass er das gesagt hatte. Er war wirklich nicht der Typ, der seine Seele auf der Zunge trug. „Okay … Safewords:“ „Grün-gelb-rot“ „Nenn mich Master, und jetzt kein Wort mehr!“ Er befestigte Ketten an den Ösen der Ledermanschette an Tonys Armen und hängte sie in Haken an den Bettpfosten. „Heb die Hüften hoch und schieb deine Knie darunter.“ Das war ohne Hände nicht ganz einfach, aber Tony schaffte es. Master schob Tony’s Knie ganz weitauseinander, dass es fast schon weh tat. Darauf hüllte der die Hoden in einen steifen Ledersack. „Solltest Du kommen, bevor ich es anordne, kriegt Dein Schwanz 5 mit der Peitsche!“ Danach hörte Tony wie eine Spraydose geöffnet wurde und etwas besprüht wurde. Master zog eine Arschbacke zur Seite und steckte eine mittelgroßen Dildo oder Vibrator ziemlich grob in Tonys Anus. Tony stöhnte auf. Sofort wurde es dort warm, heiß, sehr heiß. Er begann sich zu winden und wurde mit einer flachen Hand hart auf den Arsch geschlagen, die Lederhandschuhe verstärkten den brennenden, stechenden Schmerz. ‚Whoah, der Mann hat Schlagkraft!‘ „Keinen Ton, Keine Bewegung!“ Und dann fuhr Master ihm mit … Tony versuchte das „Gerät“ zu erkennen, spürte sich wie viele Schnüre, viel dünne Lederbänder an mindestens 10 Bänder …. den Bändern über den Rücken, die Oberarme, Waden und Fußsohlen. „Du bist also langsam von Begriff, Kleiner.“ _Zisch_ und ein leichter stechender Schmerz breitet sich auf seinem Rücken aus. „Probierst es. Immer wieder, … bist verständig, … und einsichtig, … und kapierst. Es. nicht, oder?“ Mit jedem Wort erfolgte ein Schlag auf Rücken, Schultern, Oberarme, Waden und Fusssohlen. Es tat leicht weh, aber war gut aushaltbar. Dann trafen einige der Bänder seinen Schwanz, Tony schrie auf – das tat richtig weh und darauf ein sehr fester Hieb auf seinen Arsch. Danach wieder sanftere Schläge auf Rücken, Schultern und Unterbeine. Nach jedem Schrei und jeder Bewegung gab es einen wirklich harten Schlag auf den Hintern. „Und Du gibst nicht auf, leidest lieber still vor Dich hin, als das Problem anzusprechen, oder, Kleiner?“ Dann durchschaute Tony das Muster 8 Schläge auf Rücken und Beine, 2 auf Schwanz und Hintern. Das gelang es ihm besser sich auf den Schmerz an seinem Schwanz einzustellen und die harten Hiebe auf seinen Hintern unterblieben. „Na, doch nicht so begriffsstutzig, Kleiner. Gut gemacht!“ Die Stärke der Hiebe stieg jetzt deutlich an, Tony stöhnte und schrie immer wieder auf. „So jetzt hast Du es bald geschafft, Kleiner! Noch zwei härtere Durchgänge und dann wirst Du noch eine Stunde gefuckt, Kleiner. Und dann darfst Du vielleicht kommen – aber nur vielleicht.“ Und die Hiebe waren jetzt fast unerträglich. Tony schrie sich nicht nur den physischen Schmerz von der Seele. Die Tränen, Rotz und Speichel hatten den Polster komplett versaut. Beim allerletzten Schlag auf seinen Schwanz wurde Tony fast ohnmächtig. Seine Rückseite brannte wie Feuer, sein Anus brannte wie Feuer, seine Schwanz brannte wie Feuer. Und er schwebte - stöhnend, winselnd, schluchzend.

Er spürte nur entfernt, wie die Fesseln gelöst, sein Gesicht gereinigt wurde, Rücken, Schultern und Beine zärtlich mit einem kühlendem Gel eingestrichen wurden. „Schhh…alles wird gut …. alles   … wird… gut….ich halte Dich fest …. Schhh…..“ Tony triftete langsam in den Schlaf. Nach einigen Stunden wachte er auf, weil Master seinen immer noch leicht schmerzenden Schwanz hielt und mit einer tiefen, heiseren Stimme anordnete: „Beweg Dich!“ Tony zog seine Hüften zurück und „Ahh!“ schob sich selbst auf einen dicken Schwanz drauf, sehr dick. Er versuchte den Schmerz wegzuatmen. „Schneller, tiefer!“ und Tony gehorchte unmittelbar. Masters’s Schwanz war nicht nur sehr dick sondern auch sehr lang. Und er ahndete ‚zu langsam‘ oder ‚zu kurz‘ mit einem schmerhaften Druck auf dem ohnehin schon schmerzendem Schwanz. Und dann drückte Master mit seinem Daumen an einer bestimmten Stelle an Tonys Rücken und in Tony explodierte Lust in allen Zellen gleichzeitig – anders konnte er das nicht beschreiben und Masters saugte sich an dieser Stelle fest und biss und saugte. Tony hat noch nie etwas vergleichbares erlebt. Seine Hüften bewegten sich von alleine, er schrie vor Lust und Schmerz. Und dann begann Master ihn „ernsthaft“ zu fucken und traf seine Prostata jedesmal. –fest, schnell. Als er dachte keinen einzigen Stoß mehr aushalten zu können – ohne zu kommen., zog Master seinen Schwanz ganz heraus. Tony protestierte wimmernd. Master richtete sich auf , kniete sich hin und setzte sich auf seine Fersen. Er zog Tony zu sich und setzte ihn sich auf den Schwanz „Fuck Dich selber an mir, aber ganz langsam.“ Er hielt Tony an den Hüften fest. Zwischendurch stieß er manchmal extrem hart und tief in Tony und hielt Tony fest und drehte nur seinen Hüften, das brachte Tony fast zum Wahnsinn. Bis ihn die Hände wieder losließen und er sich in einem verrücktmachend langsamen Tempo wieder herunterziehen durfte von Master’s Schwanz.

Master rieb und drückte die Stelle hinter Tony’s Hoden und Tony wusste, dass er diese „Anregung“ nur kurz schaffte, bevor er explodierte. Seine Hoden fühlten sich an als ob sie gleich platzen würden. Sein Schanz pochte und brannte und der Druck war fast unerträglich … „Ich weiß, dass Du das schaffst Kleiner, Du bist so gut!“ … und plötzlich schwebte er wieder, das hatte er überhaupt noch nie erlebt – Er konnte nur durch den Schmerz in diesen Bereich kommen – nie durch Lust. „Gut gemacht, Kleiner, wirklich gut! Ich wusste, dass Du gut bist!“ Danach spürte er nur den Augenblick, hatte keine Erwartung an die Zukunft und keine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit – spürte – jetzt. „Komm für mich mein gutes, kleines giocattolo[1]!“

## der neue Tony

Am Montag im Büro traf Tony schon vor seinen Teamkollegen ein. Er hatte sich entschieden, den beiden keine verbale Vorwarnung zu geben sondern nur verdeckte Hinweise. Er hatte die Einladung an Dr. Anthony DiNozzo zum Alumni-Treffen von der Columbus an seine Pinnwand gesteckt. Mal sehen wielange seine Koll.. nein Untergebenen brauchten um sie zu sehen und die Bedeutung zu verstehen.

McGee kam mit einem unglaublich selbstgefälligem Lächeln, Lippenstiftspuren auf seinem Kragen und ging grußlos an ihm vorbei. David trat heftig auf Hebräisch telefonierend aus den Stiegenhaus und ging schnell zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Auch sie grüßte niemanden. Gibbs trat aus dem Lift und sofort beendete David ihr Telefonat und McGee schwenkte um auf Work-Modus. Ja, diese Szene beschrieb ihre Situation perfekt. Gibbs lief gleich hinauf zur Direktorin.

Tony nahm zwei Akten aus seiner Lade, gab eine David und sagte „Überprüfe alle Alibis.“ und ging zu McGee „Da fehlen rund 100.000$ in Deinen Aufzeichnungen. Finde sie!“ McGee schaute auf und wollte schon Aufbegehren. Aber Tony’s kalter, ernster Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen und er nickte. Tony ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch. Ziva stand auf, legte die Akte auf seinen Schreibtisch und zischte leise. „Mach Dir Deine Arbeit selber! Ich bin nicht Deine Untergebene!“ Tony sagte laut „Doch das bist Du - Liaison -Officer David. Und jetzt . überprüfe . alle . Alibis! Sofort!“

Ziva schaute ihn verblüfft an und lachte kurz auf. „Was …“ „Geh zu Deinem Schreibtisch und überprüfe . alle . Alibis. Das ist ein direkter Befehl von Deinem Vorgesetzten. Ein Wort noch und Du bekommst einen schriftlichen Verweis wegen Befehlsverweigerung, David.“ David drehte sich mit einem „Pff!“ um und ging – ohne die Akte – zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „Okay,“ sagte Tony, „Du willst es natürlich auf die harte Tour!“ „Gibbs bringt Dich um!“ Tony tippte schnell und im 10-Finger-Satz die Beschwerde über Ziva ins System. Das fiel McGee auf und er setzte zum Reden an. „Nachdem Du das fehlende Geld gefunden hast, McGee.“

Ziva wurde von ihrem PC über eine neue Email verständigt. Sie rief sei auf und als sie die Verständigung der offiziellen Beschwerde gegen sie las, fluchte sie. Sprang auf und mit mörderischem Gesichtsausdruck auf Tony zu. „Eine falsche Bewegung, ein falsches Wort und Du bist zurück in Tel Aviv, Officer David!“ sagte er ohne aufzusehen. Ziva zitterte vor Wut und mühsamer Beherrschung. Tony reichte ihr höflich lächelnd ein DinA4 Blatt. „Das ist die Arbeitsvereinbarung, die Du unterschreiben hast. Punkt 5 unterstellt Dich dem MCRT. Ich bin SiC und SFA des MCRT. In beiden Funktionen bin ich Dein Vorgesetzter und Du hast mir zu gehorchen, ohne Widerspruch, ohne Meckern. Und Deine persönliche Meinung über mich, meine Herkunft oder berufliche Vergangenheit zu äußern steht nicht auf dieser Liste. Behalte sie in Zukunft für Dich. Wenn Dir das nicht gelingt wird das als Respektlosigkeit geahndet. Und jetzt … geh endlich an die Arbeit!“ Den letzten Satz hat er in einem Ton gebrüllt, auf den jeder Gunny stolz wäre.

Ziva zuckt zusammen und sah ihn ungläubig an. Bevor sie ihren üblichen Büroklammern-Satz sagen konnte sagte er „Mordandrohungen gegen einen Bundesagenten werden vom FBI sehr ernst genommen, Officer David.“ und arbeitete weiter. Er ignorierte sie. Sie hatte jetzt eine Minute Zeit sich einzustellen.

Da bog Gibbs ums Eck und sah sie scharf an. Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch - mit der Akte.

Eine Stunde voll ruhiger ununterbrochener Arbeit später fand McGee endlich das fehlenden Geld und den Namen des „Besitzers“ - Warren Motley. Tony lobte ihn nicht für das Finden, machte keine Mc…Anspielungen. „David, McGee holt ihn zu einer Befragung herein.“ Er schaute auch nicht, ob sie seinem Befehl gehorchten, davon ging er einfach aus.

Im Auto machte Ziva ihrem Ärger und Unwillen Luft. „Was ist mit DiNozzo los? Der spinnt heute total. Wenn Gibbs ihn nicht bald zurückpfeift, muss ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen.“ McGee schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat recht. Keiner der SFAs der anderen Teams lässt sich das gefallen, wie wir mit ihm umspringen, wie der Teamleader mit ihm umspringt. Aber Gibbs war heute sehr höflich und respektvoll zu Tony, ist Dir das nicht aufgefallen?“ „Pffch!“ fauchte sie nur. „Er ist ein kindischer, dummer und inkompetenter Clown, Cop, Weiberheld! Nur Schein, oberflächliches Getue!“

McGee hat nach seiner bösartigen Bemerkung über Tonys Inkompetenz als Teamleiter zu agieren, oder befördert zu werden, ein kleine innere Wende vollzogen. Er bereute die Aussage – nicht so sehr, dass er den Drang verspürte sich öffentlich entschuldigen zu müssen. Aber doch insofern als er versuchte es wieder gut zu machen – irgendwie.

Er unterbrach Zivas Brüten mit: “Hast Du die Einladung zum dem Alumni-Treffen an der Columbus gesehen. Sie war an einen Dr. Anthony DiNozzo adressiert. Seit wann hat Tony einen PhD? Der hat doch nur eine Bachelor in Phys.Ed.?“ Ziva machte eine abwertende Geste. „Er hat auch Master in Kriminalpsychologie, Film- und Theaterwissenschaften, Computerkriminologie und Forensik. Aber die muss sein Vater gekauft haben. Auf keinen Fall ist Tony intelligent, fleißig und konzentriert genug um diese Abschlüsse zu schaffen!“ „Was? Ziva, sein Vater hat ihn mit 12 verstoßen. Das College hat er nur auf Grund der Sport-Stipendien besuchen können! Das hat Gibbs einmal Ducky erzählt.“

Er tippt wie verrückt auf sein Handy ein. „Tatsächlich, er hat eine PhD auf der Columbus gemacht in Kriminalpsychologie – Schwerpunkt Profiling. Und, nein das gibt es nicht … er ist auch als Professor an der George Washington Universität hier in DC gelistet. Für Film-Studies. Dann muss er auch in Film- und Theaterwissenschaften seinen PhD gemacht haben. Das gibt es nicht!“ McGee konnte diese neuen Informationen nicht fassen. „Glaub ich nicht, darüber hätte er stundenlang geprahlt!“ warf Ziva gehässig ein. Er zeigte Ziva die Homepage mit dem Foto – einem aktuellen Foto von einem sehr seriös aussehenden, freundlich lächelnden Prof. Dr. Anthony DiNozzo mit einem CV, der ihn erblassen ließ. Tony war auch Mitglied im Mensa 70+, Whoah! Die Mitgliedschaft konnte man nicht kaufen oder sich ertricksen. McGee war in den Grundfesten seines Weltbildes erschüttert. Er arbeitete mit einem Genie zusammen, seit über zwei Jahren und … hat es nicht gemerkt, ob Abby davon wusste?

Sie brachten den Warren Motley in den Verhörraum 1 und gingen ins Beobachtungszimmer. Tony trat in den Verhörraum – der „alte“ Tony von voriger Woche. Grinsend, feixend, inkompetent und dümmlich wirkend. Und hatte nach einer halben Stunde ein Geständnis und viele Infos, die auf die Hintermänner wiesen. Infos, von den Warren Motley gar nicht mitkriegte, dass er sie dem „ihm nur Gesellschaft leistenden Security-Heini - bis der richtige Agent Zeit hat“ gab. Und da checkte es McGee – zu seiner Ehrenrettung. Das, wie hat es Ziva genannt _„…kindischer, dummer und inkompetenter Clown, Cop, Weiberheld! Nur Schein, oberflächliches Getue. ….. Auf keinen Fall ist Tony intelligent, fleißig und konzentriert genug…“_ , war eine Show, ein Cover um …. unterschätzt zu werden und alle Informationen zu bekommen, die er wollte; um die anderen zu manipulieren und zu steuern; Er errötete vor Scham, weil er das noch nicht früher realisiert hatte. ‚Ein toller Ermittler bist Du, Timothy! Respekt!‘

Tony kam in den Beobachtungsraum und sagte. „David, transkribiere mir das Interview in ein schriftliches Geständnis. Ich lasse es dann unterschreiben. McGee, hast Du dir die Hinweise auf die Hintermänner gemerkt, verfolge sie!“ Als er McGees verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck sah, zwinkerte er ihm nur zu.

Sie eilten zu ihren Schreibtischen, Ziva schimpfte halblaut vor sich hin. „David, hast Du Dir eine Kopie von der Verhöraufnahme geben lassen?“ fragte Tony. „Hast Du das überhaupt schon einmal gemacht?“ Ziva schaute ihn nur böse an. Tony schüttelte nur den Kopf „Du hast eine Stunde Zeit! McGee kann das. Du kannst ihn um Hilfe bitten.“ sagte Tony sachlich ohne Häme oder Herausforderung. Natürlich schaffte sie es nicht in dieser Stunde und natürlich bat sie McGee nicht um Hilfe. Nach zwei Stunden knallte sie das Geständnis auf Tonys Schreibtisch. Er las es sich durch. Und gab es ihr zurück. „Bessere noch alle Rechtschreib- Grammatik- und Formulierungsfehler aus! McGee hilf ihr, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit und Geduld mehr für deine Fehler und Lernunwilligkeit. Lerne endlich richtig Englisch – schreiben und reden, und verwende die entsprechenden Hilfsprogramme.“ Applaus klang rund um ihren Teambereich von benachbarten Agenten auf aber niemand kommentierte das – außer Gibbs, der grinste. Ziva war fassungslos.

Die Woche ging in dem Tenor weiter – Ziva und McGee machten die Fußarbeit und Hilfsarbeit. Tony oder Gibbs gaben die Anordnungen, führten die Verhöre, gaben die Hinweise. Tony erklärte nicht mehr, wie er auf seine Ideen kam, er gab keine Filmbeispiele, machte keine Witze oder unangemessene Bemerkungen. Er besserte die Berichte von Ziva nicht mehr aus und über sie brach der geballte Gibbs-Zorn und die ungehemmte Gibbs-Ungeduld herein. Zerstörerisch. Tony ignorierte das einfach. Nur einmal „rettete“ er McGee vor einer Gibbs‘schen Schimpftirade. McGee warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick und ein lautloses „Danke!“ zu.

Freitag Abend saß er in einem der bekannteren Sushi-Lokale und dachte darüber nach, wie schnell sein Probie die Kurve gekriegt hatte. In zwei Tagen hat er alles geschnallt und sich als würdiger Junior-Agent am MCRT erweisen. Vom genervten, herablassenden sich besser vorkommenden McGoo zum kompetenten, gehorchenden!, respektvollen und lernbereiten Agent McGee. Tony war richtig stolz auf ihn und lachte in sich hinein, als sich der Sekretär des Sec-Nav zu ihm setzte. Erst hielt er das für einen Zufall – ja ich weiß, dass er nicht an Zufälle glaubt – aber nur bis der ihn ansprach:

„Prof. DiNozzo, schön Sie hier zu treffen.“ Er reichte ihm die Hand zu Begrüßung. „Erst dachte ich, meine Augen trügen mich. Aber Sie sind es wirklich. Mein Chef hat mich beauftragt, Sie zu kontaktieren und zu fragen, ob Sie eventuell an einem Ausbau ihrer Unterrichtstätigkeit interessiert wären. Es soll an der George Washington Universität ein neuer Bachelor und später Master für Kriminal - Ermittlungen angeboten werden. Die ABC-Suppe ist daran sehr interessiert – Multi-Agency-Projekt. Allerdings hat niemand einen akkreditierten Professor – nur wir. Also kann ich Sie dafür gewinnen?“ Tony hat ihm stumm aber mit steigender Begeisterung zugehört. „Absolut!“ strahlt er.

Der Sekretär- Jeremy Hoggings lacht über Tony’s Begeisterung. „Sehr schön, kommen Sie bitte am Dienstag um 9:00 ins Büro des SecNav zu einer Vorbesprechung. Um 9:30 gibt es dann ein Meeting mit den anderen Beteiligten, Dauer 2 Stunden. Start soll im Herbst sein. Wir sehen uns dann. Noch weiter schönes Wochenende und guten Appetit!“ Hoggings verabschiedete sich und Tony versank in sein Sashimi und seine Gedanken. „Genial, das war sein zweites berufliches Standbein - sollte seine Gesundheit für den Außendienst nicht mehr reichen. Und er konnte endlich alle seine Ideen und all die neuen „Spielzeuge“ in der Ermittlungstechnik selber einsetzen und ausprobieren. Auf keinen Fall konnte sein Team da in der Gibbs’schen Steinzeit bleiben. Und seine Alternative zum MCRT mit Gibbs: Ein Trainingsteam, dass -wenn nicht an der Uni mit Unterricht beschäftigt - im NCIS stationiert wäre. Ein 4 Personenteam von erfahrenen und geduldigen! Ermittlern und Ermittlerinnen, die die Studenten und Studentinnen einfach Vorort mitnahmen, oder alte Tatorte nachstellten, oder… er hatte tausende Ideen für Unterricht, Praktika, Prüfungsmethoden. Er wollte wieder Spaß und Freude haben in seinem Leben und schon wurde ihm diese wunderbare Möglichkeit präsentiert. Da hatte er auf vielen Ebenen Freude und Spaß. Respekt und Anerkennung und - eine wirkliche gute Herausforderung! Danke!

Am Samstag traf er sich mit Derek Morgan zum Basketballtraining der Joungsters vom Jugendzentrum und sprach ihn auf den neuen Bachelor an. Dass Prof. DiNozzo die Lehrgangsleitung übernommen hatte, war wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Leo-Bereiche gegangen. „Tony, Du hättest das erleben müssen. Fornell war mit seinem ‚Slacks‘ gerade bei uns als Rossi verlautbarte. „Wir haben einen würdigen Lehrgangsleiter, Leute, Prof. DiNozzo hat zugesagt!“ Hotch, Spence und ich haben akademisch geklopft und Fornell rief „Super!“, als Sacks fragte „Ist er mit dem DiNozzo von NCIS verwandt?“ Aaron sagte „Nein!“ Wir alle brüllten auf, Sacks schaute nur verwirrt. Darauf sagte Rossi: „Er ist nicht verwandt, sondern er ist es selbst. Prof. Anthony DiNozzo vom NCIS!“ „Der Idiot, der mit Mord durchgekommen ist?“ fragt ‚Slacks‘ daraufhin Fornell mit quietschender Stimme. und Hotch antwortet mit eisiger Stimme „Laut unserem Profil gibt es hier nur einen Idioten - Agent ‚SLACKS‘!“ Spence und ich sind fast erstickt vor Lachen und dem dunkelroten Gesicht von ‚Slacks‘ – wir wussten alle nicht, dass Hotch von Deinem Spitznamen für Sacks wusste. Fornell hätte ihn am liebsten erschossen für seine Dummheit und Ignoranz.“ Tony grinste. „Ich habe Hotchner nur einige Male aus der Ferne gesehen, und noch kein einziges Wort gewechselt, dass muss er von Euch wissen!“

Gibbs war nachdem Tony aus seinem Haus geflüchtet war noch lange auf der Couch sitzen geblieben und nicht in den Keller gegangen. So sehr er Therapeuten – vor allem die im NCIS hasste – so sehr war ihm auch klar, dass er wirklich Hilfe brauchte, die hätte er vor Monaten schon bekommen sollen. Niemand – nicht einmal Ducky – hat ihn darauf angesprochen! Nur DiNozzo hat seinen inneren Kampf bemerkt, obwohl der gerade das Ärgste von seinem Ärger und Stress abbekommen hatte.

Und jetzt hatte er seine erste Sitzung bei Dr Westerfield – einem ehemaligen Marine – Gunny – verwundet in Dessert Storm – mit einer Beinprothese ab dem halben Oberschenkel, der jetzt Trekking lief, Golf und Tennis spielte, und ein würdiger „Gegner“ für Gibbs war. Auf die Frage warum Gibbs so wütend sei, antwortete er ehrlich „Weil mir das Leben alles weggenommen hat was mir Freude gab und mir wichtig war. Meine Frau und meine wunderschöne Tochter!“ „Okay, das verstehe ich. Und auf wen sind sie wütend im Konkreten an wem lassen sie ihre Wut aus?“ Gibbs schaute ihn stumm an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „An allem was sich mir in den Weg stellt – beruflich in den Weg stellt um die Verbrechen aufzuklären und die Täter hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bekommen.“ „Also ihre Mitarbeiter, blöde Regeln und Bestimmungen, langsame Fahrer, …?“ Gibbs nickte. „Polizisten, Chefin, andere Agenten, Täter, Verdächtige, Zeugen…“ ergänzte er nachdenklich. „und die Opfer?“ „Niemals an den Opfern!“ „Alles klar! Ich nehme an sie haben so gut wie kein Privatleben und sind 24/7 MCRT-Leiter?“ Gibbs nickte wieder. „Wären ihre Frau und Tochter einverstanden mit dem Leben, dass Sie jetzt führen. Mit dem Verhalten, dass sie jetzt an den Tag legen? Nein, oder?“

Diese Überlegung hat sich Gibbs noch nie gemacht. Was würde Shannon zum jetzigen Gibbs sagen, von ihm halten? Was würde Kelly sagen? Plötzlich fiel ihm die Begegnung mit ihnen ein, als er kurz tot im Auto im Fluss war _„Es ist gut so, Daddy, Ich hab Dich lieb, Daddy, Es ist gut so!“_ und ihre strahlenden Augen, die ihn immer so bewundernd anschauten. Das zärtliche Lächeln von Shannon, die hinter Kelly stand. Plötzlich liefen ihm die Tränen aus den Augen. „Nein, Shannon wäre wirklich böse mit mir und Kelly wäre sehr enttäuscht.“

„Okay zwei Aufgaben für Sie. Schreiben sie eine Liste, mit all den Dingen, die Ihnen durch Shannons und Kellys Tod fehlen, die sie vermissen. Fangen Sie jeden Satz an mit: Ich vermisse, mir fehlt,…

Und das Zweite: Besuchen Sie die Marine Tai Chi – Klasse, die jeden Tag um 5:30 im Park bei ihnen ums Eck gehalten wird. Das ist eine gute Harmonisierung und Stressbewältigung. Wird von der Navy jetzt auch in Kriegsgebieten eingesetzt, sehr erfolgreich eingesetzt. Die Airforce lacht zwar über uns, aber wann haben die je geschnallt, was wirklich wichtig war? Genau, wir Navy und da vor allem die Marines sind überall die ersten!“ Damit hat er in einem Satz alle Gegenargumente und Bedenken in Luft aufgelöst und Gibbs hat die Manipulation gar nicht mitbekommen. Wie gesagt, ein würdiger Gegner.

Tony räkelte sich wie eine Katze beim Aufstehen. Der letzte Sonntag in dieser Wohnung. Lili seien Hausdame=Putzfrau hat sich einverstanden erklärt, auch seine neue Wohnung zu reinigen und auch seine Wäsche zu machen – welcher Erleichterung. Er hasste Übersiedeln mit Leidenschaft. Die fehlenden Möbel hatte er schon bestellt – sie würden im Lauf der Woche ins neue Haus geliefert werden. Am Freitag, nachdem er die Wohnung verlässt, würde Lili übernehmen und mit der Übersiedlungsfirma alles einpacken und wieder auspacken und verstauen. Sie wusste genau wo er seine Sachen wie haben wollte – welche Riesenerleichterung. Alles was er mit eigenen Händen mitnehmen musste, waren der Safeinhalt, die Waffen und seine „Spielzeuge“.

Am Montag war er wieder der erste im Büro, Gibbs kam gleich nach ihm und grüßte mit einem Kopfnicken, danach kam McGee „Morgen, Boss. Morgen, Tony“ und lächelte ihn an. Tony lächelte zurück. Ziva kommt – fast zu spät – „Morgen Gibbs.“ und einem Nicken zu McGee und Tony wird ignoriert.

Er wird zur Direktorin gerufen, die ihn über seinen Termin beim Sec-Nav in Kenntnis setzt. „Tony, lass Dir keine Undercover-Aufgaben unterjubeln!“ „Okay“ war seine Antwort, ‚Wie soll ich das machen? Er ist mein Chef! Wenn er mir den Befehl gibt, dann kann ich entweder gehorchen oder kündigen!‘ „Und wegen deiner offiziellen Ermahnung wegen Befehlsverweigerung von Ziva. Sei bitte nicht so streng, sie muss sich noch eingewöhnen!“ „Nach über einem Jahr? Gibt’s beim berühmten Mossad, wo alles besser ist als bei uns, keine Befehlskette? Es tut mir leid, Jenny, aber Ziva hat jeden Anspruch auf Nachsicht verbraucht. Entweder sie gehorcht und arbeitet oder sie bekommt die nächste offizielle Beschwerde. Da geht es nicht um komplizierte, ungesetzliche oder gewissensbelastende Dinge, sondern um ganz banale, alltägliche, von jedem Agenten durchzuführende Aufgaben. Wenn sie aber mit mir persönlich so ein großes Problem hat, dann versetze sie zu einem anderen Team oder zur Spionageaufklärung, da ist sie mit ihren Skills als Killer ohnedies besser eingesetzt als im MCRT mit ihren nicht vorhandenen Ermittlerfähigkeiten.“

„Autsch, Tony, das ist wirklich harsch und unhöflich! Sie ist ja bei uns um zu lernen!“ Tony hat das Gefühl in einem Paralleluniversum zu schweben, Was ist das Problem der Direktorin? Wieso will sie Ziva um jeden Preis der Welt schützen und ..ahh.. sie ist ihr etwas schuldig, oder sie wird von Ziva erpresst. Ruhiger sagt er dann: „Ach, und wieso tut sie das dann nicht? Wieso glaubt sie alles schon besser zu wissen und zu können? Wenn ich dieselben Maßstäbe wie bei allen anderen Agenten auf Probe anlegen würde, wäre sie vorige Woche durchgefallen. Und in jeder Woche davor auch.“ Da sah er kurz Angst aufflackern in Shepards Augen. ‚Bingo, sie wird von Ziva erpresst oder zumindest unter Druck gesetzt!‘ „Als Liaison-Officer ist es wahrscheinlich schwieriger als für einen normalen Agentenanwärter sich anzupassen. Im Mossad hat sie einen hohen Rang und hier bei uns einen sehr niedrigen.“ „Ja kann sein.“ lenkt Tony ein, „Trotzdem muss sie die Befehlskette einhalten und kann nicht einfach tun als ob sie der SSA oder SFA ist. Das können **wir** uns nicht leisten, dass sie bei Verhören foltert oder die Zeugen und Opfer einschüchtert. Gibbs ist genug Einschüchterung in einem Team.“ sagt er gespielt verzweifelt. Sie lacht. „Auch wieder wahr.“

Das ist sehr beunruhigend, dass Ziva gegen Jenny etwas in der Hand hat. Sie muss auch Gibbs damals unter Druck - nein Gibbs kann man nicht unter Druck setzen, was hat sie getan, damit Gibbs ihr so schnell vertraut? Das war eigentlich die Kernfrage! Seit der OP mit dem Frosch hat Tony eine viel höhere Sicherheitsfreigabe als vorher, vielleicht findet er jetzt etwas.

Am Abend kommt er gegen 21:00 ins Büro zurück und findet bei seinen Recherchen mehrere Dinge. A-Zivas Sicherheitsfreigabe ist viel zu hoch für einen Verbindungsoffizier! B-Ari Haswari war Zivas Halbbruder und C-der Tod von Ari Haswari, als Gibbs ihn in seinem Keller erschossen hatte, war nicht untersucht worden. Nicht vom NCIS – Gibbs sagte damals das sei Homelands Revier, aber der Vorfall wurde auch nicht von Homeland oder vom FBI, CIA untersucht. Weder die israelische Botschaft noch der Mossad haben sich beschwert, die Kürzel kennt er für die versteckten Geheimdienstsprache, und plötzlich ist Ziva Verbindungsoffizier. Also hat sie Ari Haswari erschossen – ihren Halbbruder um Gibbs zu retten? Was hat sie davon? …. Natürlich sein Vertrauen. Ziva wusste vom Tod Kellys und seinen Schuldgefühlen, sie spielte damit beinhart! Verlorene, vom Vater betrogene und alleingelassenen Tochter findet einsamen Vater. Abby spielt ja auch oft die Tochterkarte mit Gibbs.

Wozu braucht sie sein Vertrauen? … Um ihm MCRT bleiben zu können. Nur der Druck der Direktorin – selbst als Ex-Lover – hätte Gibbs nicht dazu bringen können David ihm Team aufzunehmen und schon gar nicht ihr zu vertrauen. Sie würde heute noch nur den Van nachschlichten dürfen, wäre sie gegen Gibbs Willen zum Team gekommen.

Wieso will sie unbedingt im MCRT sein, der Aufklärungsdienst wäre viel passender. Okay sie hat hier die Direktorin und ihren Stellvertreter MCRT-Leiter Gibbs in der Hand, aber wozu?

Er beschließt seine Hebräisch Sprachkenntnisse stark zu intensivieren, bis jetzt hat er es weniger als hobbymäßig betrieben. Ihre Gespräche haben immer einen privaten Hintergrund angedeutet, aber wenn das nur das Cover ist? Und er würde heute seine Wohnung gründlich nach Wanzen absuchen.

Eine Stunde später wurde er fündig. In jedem Raum war eine ultramoderne Wanze angebracht. Er hat jetzt schon länger nicht mehr danach gesucht, aber während seiner UC-OP hat er es monatlich gemacht. Nächste Frage: Wer noch? Wer wurde noch abgehört? Gibbs, McGee, Jenny, Abby, Ducky? Er würde McGee morgen auf ein Bier einladen.

Der Termin beim Sec-Nav war … interessant. Anwesend war auch ein Leon Vance vom NCIS-Büro in San Diego. Der Sec-Nav sagte ganz brutal offen: „Es gibt im NCIS zur Zeit zwei Maulwürfe!“ Tony schaute entsetzt auf. „Einen vermuten wir zu kennen, weil der Informationen an einen anderen Geheimdienst weiterleitet.“ Tony nickt. Vance fragt:“ Sie haben einen Verdacht?“ „Eher mehrere Verdachtsmomente. Zu viele Dinge, die nicht zusammenpassen. Zu hohe Sicherheitsfreigabe, zu schnell das Vertrauen von Personen bekommen, die sonst jahrelang brauchen um jemanden zu vertrauen. Zuviel Unterstützung von Personen, die Angst haben und auf die wahrscheinlich Druck ausgeübt wird. Zu unpassend eingesetzt. Zu viele Wanzen in meiner Wohnung. So etwas in der Art.“ Der Sec-Nav grinst „Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass er gut ist. Wenn es in seinem Umfeld geschieht, fällt ihm etwas auf!“ Vance nickt. „Und Du hast recht!“ Tony sagt: „Diesen Maulwurf kann ich in einem Tag ausschalten, wenn das klug wäre. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was sie erreichen will, wozu der ganze Aufwand?“ „Der Mossad hat Beweise, dass in Afrika gerade eine neue Terror-Gruppe ala Bin Ladn aufgebaut wird, mit einigen Schläferzellen in den USA, die vor allem gegen den Nahen Osten vorgehen, gegen Israel als amerikanischen Verbündeten und er versucht an kritischen Stellen Positionen zu besetzen, die später dann die Liquidationen vertuschen.“ Okay das gibt Sinn.

„Und der zweite Maulwurf?“ „Wir haben die Verdächtigen vom Datenverkehr her auf drei Personen reduziert. Aber keiner hat wirklich Zugang zu den MCRT-Daten und trotzdem verfügt dieser Maulwurf über sie.“ Vance seufzt und reibt sich die Augen. „Wer sind die drei?“ Auf Vance fragenden Blick nickt der Sec-Nav. „Michelle Lee eine Mitarbeiterin im Juristischen Bereich, und die zwei Einzelagenten Fred Langer – Ex-FBI und Walter Murdock - Computerspezialist.“

„Dann könnte es Michelle Lee sein, sie hatte bis vor 3 Monaten ein Verhältnis mit Jimmy Palmer aus der Autopsie, aber seit sie sich nicht mehr im NCIS treffen können, hat Michelle kein Interesse mehr.“ „Gott DiNozzo,“ stöhnt der Sec-Nav auf „gibt es irgendetwas was sie nicht wissen im NCIS?“ Tony lacht nur „Ganz bestimmt! Aber ich arbeite seit 7 Jahren da, manchmal 24/7, ich kenn alle, plaudere gerne mit den Leuten,…, und ich bin ein netter Typ, mich mag man!“ und er klimpert mit den Wimpern. „Da bin ich ganz sicher!“ stöhnt der Sec-Nav. „Ich nehme ihnen den dämlichen Weiberheld oder den netten Burschen von nebenan nicht ab, ich kenne ihren CV, schon vergessen?“ „Okay, aber meistens kommt es an!“ Vance hat dem Austausch interessiert zugehört und zugeschaut.

„Leon wird sich um die beiden Maulwürfe kümmern!“ ordnet der Sev-Nav an.

„Okay nächstes Thema, der Bachelor und Master an der George Washington Universität. Ihre Teilnahme macht das ganze bürokratische Procedere deutlich einfacher. Und ihre Erfahrung und ihr Hintergrund sind auch inhaltlich eine Riesenbereicherung. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie in der Alphabet-Suppe so einen Fan-Club haben, DiNozzo!“ „Ich auch nicht, Mr. Secretary, ich weiß noch gar nicht, wer aller bei dieser Uni-Sache dabei ist.“ „FBI, AFOSI, CGIS, DEA, NYPD, HS und NCIS. Das ist das zweite Meeting, also nur die „Entscheidungsträger“ und noch nicht die Umsetzungs-Beamten, die werden von jeder Agency benannt – die Besten der Beste, die sie haben.“ Tony nickt unverbindlich. „Wir werden sehen.“

Als sie in den Konferenzraum treten ist Tony nicht überrascht über die vielen hohen „Tiere“. „Meine Herren darf Ich vorstellen Prof. DDr. Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, NCIS, SFA im MCRT.“

Skinner vom FBI, Tom Morrow von HS und Jack O’Neill von AFOSI kennt er, mit den anderen wird er bekannt gemacht. Tom Morrow begrüßt ihn herzlich: „DiNozzo freut mich sehr, dass wir hier wieder zusammenarbeiten, wirklich sehr!“ und klopft ihn auf die Schulter. „Und hast Du schon Ideen für den BE, Tony nickt grinsend „Natürlich, dass ist eine Riesenchance wirklich gut Leute auszubilden. Ein Traum!“ „Erzählen Sie bitte!“ fordert ihn der NYPD-Chief auf. Nach 10 Minuten lehnen sich alle beruhigt zurück. Genial! G.e.n.i.a.l. diese Ideen. “Sie sind der geborene Lehrer!” lobt ihn Vance. Alle nicken zustimmend “Danke!” antwortet Tony bescheiden – wie immer kann er Lob schlecht annehmen.

Die Woche verläuft ohne große unlösbare Fälle. Am Mittwoch finden sie auch bei McGee und bei Gibbs jede Menge Wanzen. McGee übernimmt die Aufgabe, heimlich in Abby’s Apartment nach Wanzen zu suchen und Gibbs checkt Ducky’s Haus. Beide bleiben ohne Funde. Also geht es ums MCRT. Er gibt Vance Bescheid. Eine Wanze bekommt Vance als Beweis und um ihre Herkunft bzw. Sende-Adresse zu finden. Am Freitag leert Tony seinen Safe in eine Security-Box und verabschiedet sich von seiner Wohnung. Am Abend wir er in sein Haus fahren. Er ist ein bisschen wehmütig – immerhin hat er fast sieben Jahre, wenn auch mit Unterbrechungen hier gewohnt.

Als er am Abend sein Haus betritt fühlt es sich fast schon wie zu Hause an. Lili hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Bis auf die beiden leeren Schlafzimmer schaute alles bewohnt aus. Er spielt lange am Klavier und verliert sich ganz in der Musik. Danach macht er sich ein kleines Abendessen und schaut vom Eßtisch auf seine spärlich beleuchtete Terrasse hinaus, die Pflanzen waren schon fast nachherbstlich gefärbt der „Garten“ wirkte idyllisch fast verwunschen. Tony lächelte wieder wehmütig.

Die vergangene Woche war abwechslungsreich gewesen. Mit McGee dürfte sich in den nächsten Wochen wieder ein Arbeits-Freundschaft entwickeln. ‚Der hat wirklich die Kurve gekriegt, wie ich auch.‘ denkt er ironisch. Ziva hat sich außergewöhnlich artig verhalten, aber sehr undurchschaubar. Abby war Abby..isch, solange sie die Nr. 1 von Gibbs war, lief alles bestens. Sobald diese Position gefährdet erschien, tauchten ihre weniger positiven Seiten auf.

Gibbs war … weniger jähzornig und ungeduldig. Einmal hat er am Telefon mit Ducky sogar gelacht. Diese Laute hatte Tony immer geliebt, aber schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Es hat ihn richtig herumgerissen, als Gibbs auflachte. Selbst Gibbs hat seine Reaktion bemerkt und ihn fragend angeschaut. Tony hat nur sanft gelächelt. ‚Gott, ich muss mich in den Griff kriegen!‘

Der Tod von Gibbs hat ihn so erschüttert und seine Schutzschilder geschwächt, dass er jetzt zu durchschaubar ist, seine Reaktion zu wenig im Griff hat. Er sollte wieder Yoga machen, das hat ihm als Gibbs in Mexiko war, auch sehr geholfen. Jetzt könnte er sich sogar ein Medidationszimmer einrichten – das ist eine gute Idee für morgen.

Der Termin mit den Begründern, Morrows herzliche Begrüßung, Sec-Navs schlecht verborgene Selbstgefälligkeit und die volle Akzeptanz der anderen haben ihm gut getan. Ja wirklich gut getan. Dass seine Ideen so begeistert aufgegriffen worden sind, die Bereitschaft ihn mit allen „Neuigkeiten am Ermittlungstechnikmarkt“ zu versorgen. Vance ist auf das Thema besonders aufgesprungen. Perfekt. ‚Wie die auf den höchsten Ebenen so gut zusammenarbeiten können und wir in den niedrigeren Rängen raufen uns um jeden Knochen in den Revierkämpfen!‘ Er hatte selten mitgemacht, aber es war Gibbs Lieblingsarena. Schon wieder Gibbs. Aus, Schluss!

Die erste Nacht im neuen Bett schläft er tief, traumlos und wachte erholt auf. Die zweite Nacht genauso. Er genoss jede Sekunde seines Lebens - aus ganzem Herzen.

## Gibbs

Gibbs konnte das von seiner Nacht nicht behaupten. Sein Termin gestern bei Dr. Westerfield war … okay. Er hatte seine Listen gemacht: 3 Seiten klein per Hand geschrieben. Jede Zeile ein Satz. Er hat immer wieder geweint bei den Erinnerungen, die natürlich aufgetaucht sind. Aber es war auch nährend. All die Liebe wieder zu spüren, den Spaß, die Freude, das Lachen zu hören. Auch wenn er es jetzt nicht mehr real hat. Aber einmal, vor langer Zeit hatte er das Alles! Zum Marine Tai Chi ist er auch gegangen, und es hat ihm gefallen, wirklich gut gefallen und er geht jetzt täglich hin. Auch Sonntags.

Die Aufgabe für diese Woche hat sich erst leicht angehört, ist aber viel, viel schwerer für ihn umzusetzen als die der ersten Sitzung. „Was von der Liste würden ihm Shannon und Kelly nicht mehr gönnen nach ihrem Tod und was von der Liste würden sie beide für ihn wünschen und warum. Und gerade dieses Warum machte ihm das größte Problem. Schon die erste Zeile konnte er nicht begründen. „Ich vermisse jeden Tag zu lachen mit Euch“ natürlich würden sie das für ihn wünschen Warum? Weil sie ihn lieben, ihn glücklich sehen wollen,… Und je öfter er diese oder ähnliche Erklärungen aufschrieb, desto mehr kamen sie seinem Selbsthass und seinen Schuldgefühlen in die Quere und in Konflikt. Aber das Tor war geöffnet worden und er bekam es nicht mehr zu. Die Liebe von den beiden strömte wieder in ihn hinein. Und sein Zorn, seine Wut, Hass, Verachtung über sich selbst wurde langsam geschmolzen. Und das zog ihm den Boden unter den Füssen weg. Er weinte und schluchzte den ganzen Abend. Schrie seine Wut und seine Schmerz in seinen Keller und brach dann zusammen. Beim Morgengrauen erwachte er und sah das Ergebnis seiner Zerstörungswut. Der fast fertige Bootsrahmen war zu Staub zerschlagen, viele seiner Werkzeuge beschädigt, die Regale ramponiert. Nur die Treppe war heil.

Er machte sich eine große Kanne Kaffee und schlürfte ihn brennheiss. Dann machte er sich an die Aufräumung und Reinigung, duschte und lief zu seiner Tai Chi Klasse. Am Vormittag putzt er das ganze Haus und entrümpelte 2 Truckladungen zum Bauhof, zum Shelter und zum Community-Center. Er behielt von Shannon und von Kelly je eine Schachtel mit Erinnerungsstücken, die er auf den Dachboden stellte. Er hat auch die Möbel des Elternschlafzimmers, dass er nach Shannons Tod nicht mehr bewohnt hatte, weggeführt. Er würde diesen Raum wieder benutzten, aber nur mit neuen Möbeln und einem neuen Bett. Er würde mit dem Bett beginnen und er machte sich an die Planung.

Die folgende Woche im Büro war eigenartig. Gibbs war von seiner Stimmung her fast … ausgeglichen. Scherzte mit Ziva und McGee, plauderte mit Rick Balboa und Tony. Hatte keine einzigen Wutanfall, war auch den Polizisten am Tatort gegenüber - freundlich wäre übertrieben aber auch nicht mehr feindselig. Er verließ das Büro jeden Tag gegen 5 Uhr, obwohl sie einen Fall hatten. Zugegeben, da war kein Zeitdruck, der Killer war nicht auf der Flucht, er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er verdächtig war. Aber deswegen um 17:00 heimgehen. Okay – es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Mit McGee ging Tony einmal auf ein Bier, das war nett. Aber sie redeten nur über die Arbeit und den letzten Fall.

Derek hatte gesmst, ob Tony Lust hätte mit dem halben BAU-Team ein Konzert zu besuchen. Sie hätten noch Karten. Er sagte zu und nahm auch noch Ducky mit. Das war gestern Abend gewesen und es war gut, nichts aufregend spektakuläres aber ein guter, angenehmer Abend. Ducky und David Rossi unterheilten sie danach beim Dinner mit skurrilen Geschichten aus ihrer Jugend. Er hatte Tränen gelacht. Hotchner auch. Den Leiter des Bau sah man sonst eher sehr ernst, mit seinen dunklen stechenden Augen. Immer streng, prüfend, no-nonsense! Und hier ist er fast weich, lustig, witzig, mit einem tiefen Verständnis für die Musik und Kunst. Da hat er erfahren, dass Hotch einen 6-jährigen Sohn hatte, den er heiß liebte und allein aufzog. Und der Basketball und Football liebte, während Hotch Tennis und Golf bevorzugte. Spencer fragte, ob er sich mit Derek noch immer zum Basketball traf. „Natürlich wir trainieren jetzt eine Jugendmannschaft 1-2x pro Woche!“ Hotchner versprach mit Jack zum nächsten Spiel zu kommen.

Am Samstag trainierten Tony und Derek ihre Jugendmannschaft und er erzählte Tony ein bisschen vom Hintergrund von Jack und Aaron. Das Kind hatte schon schwere Erfahrungen machen müsse, „Aber Aaron ist ein verliebter und leidenschaftlicher Vater – wir sind alle wirklich beeindruckt!“

Dr. Westerfield war von Gibbs Prozess, seiner Entwicklung beeindruckt. ‚Der Mann lernt schnell, kein Wunder, dass er so ein ausgezeichneter Ermittler ist!‘ Die Aufgabe für diese Woche war: 5 Dinge aus der Liste auszuwählen, die Shannon und 5 Dinge, die Kelly für unverzichtbar halten würden. Und er sollte sich für diese max. 10 Dinge einen Umsetzungsvorschlag entwickeln – und seine Fähigkeiten in der taktischen Planung einsetzen. Natürlich hat Dr. Westerfield auch seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und vieles über Gibbs in Erfahrung gebracht.

dass ich sie Dich lieben kann

ich täglich mit Euch lachen kann

ich dich überraschen kann

ich dich verwöhnen kann

dass ich ein belebtes, warmes gemütliches zuhause habe

gerne zu euch nachhause komme

wir gemeinsam Ausflüge machen

Du mir zuhörst und Tipps gibst/Deine liebvolle Sichtweise aufs Leben.

Als er damit fertig war – hatte er ein dunkles Gefühl, dass er dies alles auch mit einem anderen M..enschen wieder erlebt hatte, nicht alles, aber vieles dieser Liste. Dieser vage Verdacht verließ ihn den ganzen Samstag nicht. Und es huschten wieder Erinnerungsfetzen in sein Bewusstsein, die einfach nicht stimmen konnten. Er war doch nicht…? Nein er war nicht … oder? Als er Westerfield einmal darauf angesprochen hatte, dass manche seiner Erinneungsfetzen „falsche“ Bilder brachten, meinte der vielleicht waren das „Phantasien von Ihnen oder Wunschvorstellungen, die sie öfter gehabt haben“. Das machte das Thema nicht einfacher – im Gegenteil. Erst hatte er Erinnerungen an mindestens eine sexuelle Beziehung zu einem Mann, die aber auch nur Wunschvorstellungen gewesen sein können. Er hat nie ein Gesicht gesehen, nur den Körper, eindeutige Positionen. Schlafend in seinem Haus, im Keller am Boot, bei Ausflügen, beim Fernsehen auf seiner Couch, Bergwanderungen, in einem Zelt, beim Segeln, tanzend in einem dunklen Club, an einem See, bei gegenseitigen Krankenhausbesuchen, gehalten werden von einem starken, harten muskulösen Körper, bis zum Wahnsinn gereizt werden und dann schreiend kommen, geküsst werden, lachen, singen (?), um die Wette laufen, um die Wette schießen(?)

All diese Erinnerungen/Wunschvorstellungen waren für ihn extrem erregend und angsteinflößend – Horror auslösend.

Was ihn gleichermaßen extrem irritierte war sein SFA. Dieser Mann hat ihn einmal so aufgeregt mit seinen kindischen, lächerlichen Scherzen, Witzen, Filmzitaten. Er hätte ihn am liebsten jeden Tag geschlagen. Aber seit diesem Gespräch mit Jenny, seit er dessen Personalakt noch einmal durchgearbeitet hatte und all die Auszeichnungen, Belobigungen und guten Arbeitsbeurteilungen -von ihm selber ausgestellt- gelesen hat, konnte er seine schlechte Meinung nicht aufrechterhalten. Und nach dem Abend mit den Cowboy-Steaks. Das Gespräch hatte ihn unglaublich verunsichert, er hatte das Gefühl etwas Wichtiges zu übersehen und etwas wirklich Wichtiges zu verlieren.

Wieder kam ein Gefühl von Dringlichkeit hoch, etwas wirklich Wichtiges nicht zu erkennen. Etwas unwiederbringlich Wertvolles. Und dann schaute er sich die Fotos in den drei elektronischen Fotorahmen/Alben an. Das erste war von seiner Familie gewesen, das zweite von seinen Einsätzen und Reisen. Und das dritte war von … DiNozzo, bei Ausflügen, am Boot, am Berg, im Zelt, an einem See, in NY, in Paris, im Garten, im Keller, in der Küche aber hauptsächlich von ihm oder von ihnen beiden, lachend, nachdenklich in die Ferne schauend, feixend, sich umarmend, küssend. What the Fuck. 365 Bilder einer Beziehung, die mindestens 3 Jahre gedauert hat, wenn er den jahreszeitlichen Hintergrund berücksichtigte. Und er hatte nicht einmal Erinnerungen, dass sie Freunde gewesen wären geschweige denn Lover! Hollis Mann, Hallo – klingelt da Nichts – er war nicht homosexuell. Er ging extra in einen Gay-Club und nichts, absolut Niemand turnte ihn an. Er dachte an den Mann in seinen Erinnerungen/Wunschtraum-fetzen und er war hart, stahlhart und sehnte sich verzerrend. Das war so irritierend und darauf reagierte aggressiv, Tai Chi hin und Tai Chi her! Westerfield wollte wissen, warum er darüber nicht mit Tony spräche, ihn fragen könnte. Nein, das geht gar nicht auf gar keinen Fall!

Und jetzt sitzt er da mit seiner Liste und soll einen Schlachtplan für sein glückliches Leben machen. Einen Schlachtplan! Wen wollte er besiegen, erobern? Nein, er wollte es nicht wissen!!

Erst wollte er seine Team über Thanksgiving einladen, aber sie waren im Einsatz und hatten einen Fall – Gott sei Dank! Er entschuldigte sich bei den Opfern. Als sie zum Tatort kamen, war der von den örtlichen Polizisten bereits abgeriegelt. Gut! Sie ließen ihn durch und berichteten dann DiNozzo alles was sie wussten. „Wer hat DiNozzo zum Chef gemacht?“ fragte er ätzend. „Boss?“ fragte der verwirrt. „Wer hat Dich zum Chef hier gemacht, dass die LEOs Dir Bericht erstatten und nicht dem leitenden Beamten?“ Tony schaute ihn kühl an und sagte leise „Nun die Tatsache, dass ich Dir gleichgestellt bin und Du nur am Papier der Boss bist, und die Tatsache, dass Kommunikation und geduldig zuhören nicht zu Deinen Stärken zählen und dass Du mit den anderen LEOs nicht gerne und nicht gut „spielst“, dass Du „Cop-Sprache“ nicht verstehst. Brauchst Du mehr Gründe, _Boss_?“

Gibbs schaute ihn eisig und böse an. Ziva grinste hämisch, McGee schaute betreten zur Seite, Ducky und Jimmy hatten das nicht gehört und Gibbs verlor das gegenseitige Niederstarrmatch mit DiNozzo! Verdammter Idiot! Gibbs schäumte. Zwei männliche Leichen, aufeinanderliegend in eindeutiger Fuckposition, Schwänze heraushängend. Gibbs ging von einem Homosexuellen-Hass-Motiv aus, Tony war anderer Meinung. Gibbs bestand darauf seinen Verdacht weiterzuverfolgen und der führte ins Nichts. Keinerlei Hintergründe auf Homosexualität, beide hatten Freundinnen, die heftigst bestritten, dass ihre Partner homo- oder bisexuelle Interessen oder Beziehungen hätten. Gibbs war eine wütender Stier wie in alten Zeiten und verlangte 24/7 - Einsatz ohne Essen, Schlafen,.. Tony ignorierte ihn und besorgte Essen, Trinken, organisierte Schlafenspausen bei Abby und in der Autopsie. Er verfolgte seine eigenen Spur und wurde fündig. Als alle Hinweise und Spuren, die sie mit Gibbs Theorie verfolgt hatten ins Leere liefen, stand Tony auf und präsentierte am Schirm seine Beweiskette, die schlüssig, nachvollziehbar und realistisch war. Und nachdem David und McGee seine Verdächtige zum Verhör herein gebracht hatten, nach kurzer Zeit gestand, konnte Tony ihr auch noch zwei weitere Doppelmorde in NY und Chicago nachweisen.

Als alle Berichte fertig waren und nur noch Gibbs und Tony an ihren Schreibtischen waren, fragte Tony „Was wolltest Du bei diesem Fall mit Deiner Theorie beweisen, Gibbs? Dass Homosexualität oder Bisexualität gefährlich, falsch oder böse ist? Zum Tod führen muss?“ Gibbs warf ihm nur einen zornig-glühenden Blick zu. Tony war es, als ob er einen schweren Schlag in den Magen bekommen hätte. Und plötzlich verstand er, Gibbs sich wieder an ihre Beziehung erinnern konnte und er sie ablehnte, ihn ablehnte. Er wollte sie nicht einmal in seiner Erinnerung. Er packte seine Rucksack und ging grußlos.

Am nächsten Tag - Freitag - kamen Zivas Frechheiten und Befehlsverweigerungen -nachdem sie während dieses Falls stetig angestiegen sind- zu einem neuen Höhepunkt. Gibbs war im MTAC und Tony beschäftigte seine zwei Untergebenen mit alten Fällen. Wollte sie beschäftigen. Ziva erklärte nachdem sie sich an Tony geschmiegt hatte und ihn mit einem tiefen Blick, von dem sie wahrscheinlich annahm, dass er verführerisch wirkte. „Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als diese alten Schinken durchzuarbeiten. Und wenn Du brav bist, dann zeige ich Dir auch was und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht darfst Du heute Nacht zu mir kommen und mein Sexsklave sein. Ich weiß, dass Du mich willst und auf mich stehst, Tonyboy!“ schnurrte und knurrte sie. Tony lachte kurz. „Officer David, Ich finde Schwarze Mambas schön, solange sie in einem ausbruchsicheren Glaskasten liegen, aber ich würde sie niemals in mein Bett mitnehmen. Und jetzt treten sie zurück und gehen an die Arbeit. Ein Wort der Widerrede und sie haben ihre letzte Ermahnung wegen Befehlsverweigerung und sexueller Belästigung in ihren Akten! Dann sind sie als Verbindungsoffizier zum Mossad entlassen und müssen wieder zurück!“ Rund um sie ist es still geworden. Alle haben Ziva und Tony gehört. Gibbs kam gerade die Stufen herunter und gab Tony eine harte Kopfnuss: „Hör auf, Ziva zu belästigen, DiNozzo!“ Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Bullpen. Empörungsrufe.

Tony setzte sich verblüfft an seinen Schreibtisch. ‚Was war mit Gibbs los? Es ging ihm schon soviel besser! Es schien als ob die letzten 4 Wochen Verbesserung, Beruhigung ausgelöscht wären.‘

## Shepard und David

10 Minuten später wurden Gibbs und David zur Direktorin gerufen.

„Nehmt beide Platz!“ „Jen, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für einen Kaffeeplausch!“ „Setz Dich hin und halt den Mund! Das ist ein Befehl und ich bin Direktor Shepard für Dich, SSA Gibbs! Dasselbe gilt für Dich, Officer David!“ Sie setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. Die Tür ging wieder auf und Walt Shandor von der internen Ermittlung und Rick Balboa kamen herein. Shandor reichte Shepard einen USB-Stick. Das Video darauf wurde auf dem großen Bildschirm gezeigt.

Sie hörten und sahen wie Tony Ziva und McGee die Akten und den Arbeitsauftrag übergab. Wie Ziva aufstand und in seinen persönlichen Bereich stellte sich an ihn lehnt. Sie sahen Tony’s erst überraschten und dann amüsierten Blick und hörten das kurze „Gespräch“. Da tauchte eine Hand aus dem Nichts auf und schlug Tony wirklich brutal auf den Hinterkopf. Wieder war Tony mehr überrascht als verärgert, eher verletzt als wütend. „Erklärung! SSA Gibbs!“ Gibbs schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Officer David!“ „Es ist ganz anders als es hier erscheint! Tony hat mich seit Wochen mit seiner Anmache verfolgt und ich habe ihn immer abblitzen lassen, aber jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr!“ Shandor erholte sich als erster von seiner Verblüffung und Belustigung „Sie meinen die schriftlichen Verweise wegen Befehlsverweigerung, oder die strengen Arbeits-Anweisungen an Sie?“ „Idiot!“ murmelte sie leise und verdrehte die Augen „Natürlich nicht, das waren nur Erpressungsmittel, weil ich ihm nicht nachgegeben habe!“ Rick fragte „Haben Sie nur einen einzigen Beweis für ihre Behauptungen? Einen Brief, eine SMS, Email, Nachricht in Mailbox, am AB?“ Ziva erwiderte selbstbewusst: “Mein Wort sollte auf jeden Fall mehr wert sein als das eines dümmlichen Ex-Cops!“ Balboa fragte nach: „Des dümmlichen Ex-Cops, der jetzt Universitätsprofessor ist während sie nicht einmal einen Collegeabschluss haben?“ Und Agent Shandor ergänzte: „Dann kommt auch noch Verleumdung, und üble Nachrede zu ihrem Straf-Register! Wenn DiNozzo sie anzeigt, bekommen sie mindestens eine saftige Geldstrafe. Er hat die Beweise und sie nur ihr „Wort“!“

Da wurden Mossad-Officer Amid Hadar und Assistant Direktor Leon Vance ins Büro der Direktorin geführt. Beide begrüßten alle höflich und Hadar sagte mit strenger Stimme: „Officer David, Ihr Vater hat sie zurück nach Tel Aviv geordert. Ich begleite sie jetzt zum Flughafen, ihre Wohnung wird zur Zeit eingepackt.“ Ziva schaute ihn fassungslos aber dann ängstlich an und gehorchte.

Vance überreichte Shephart und Gibbs ein Schreiben des Sec-Nav. „Das ist ihre Suspendierung bis auf weiteres. Officer Ziva David wurde der Spionage gegen die USA bezichtigt. Als Zeichen unseres guten Willens an den Mossad, durfte sie vorher noch unter diplomatischer Immunität abgezogen werden. Wie weit sie beide davon wussten und ihr halfen, wird in einer Untersuchung festgestellt werden. Übergeben sie mir ihre Marken, Dienstwaffen und Dienstausweis. Sie dürfen Washington D.C. nicht verlassen und ihr Dienstort ist ihr Haus!“ Shepard war leichenblass und gehorchte wortlos. Gibbs wollte aufbegehren, wurde aber ignoriert.

Diese Ereignisse fuhren wie ein Lauffeuer durch den NCIS. Nach 15 Minuten aufgeregten Getratsches erschien Vance vor seinem Büro. „Mein Name ist Leon Vance ich bin Assistamt Direktor des NCIS und in San Diego stationiert. Bis zur Aufklärung der Vorwürfe gegen Dir. Shephart und SSA Gibbs bin ich stellvertretender Direktor hier in Washington D.C. SFA Prof. DiNozzo wird das MCRT leiten und die Agenten Marie Sinclair und Wade Montrey werden vorübergehend dem MCRT zugeteilt. Bitte reden Sie nicht über diese Angelegenheit. Wir werden alles unternehmen um die Vorwürfe und Verdachtsmomente so schnell und so gründlich wie möglich zu klären. Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit!“

## Gibbs Krise

Tony war nicht wirklich überrascht, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass früher oder später etwas gegen Ziva David und Jenny unternommen wird. Was ihn viel mehr beschäftigte war der „Rückfall“ von Gibbs. Und jetzt die Suspendierung. So wie er Gibbs kannte, saß er bald in seinem Keller und leerte eine oder zwei Flaschen Whiskey. Er liebäugelte damit, Dr. Westerfield anzurufen, aber wie sollte erklären, wer er war – ohne es zu erklären. „Ja genau DiNozzo Unmögliches sofort, Wunder dauern einen Tag!“ Er rief trotzdem an: „Meine Name ist Anthony DiNozzo ich bin im NCIS und der SFA und SiC von Gibbs. Ich weiß, dass er bei Ihnen in Therapie ist, ich habe es ihm empfohlen. Die ersten drei Termine haben auch wirklich positive Veränderungen gebracht aber wir hatten einen schwierigen Fall diese Woche und Gibbs hatte einen „Rückfall“ in den wütenden, aggressiven Bulldogge Bastard Gibbs. Heute sind Umstände aufgetaucht, die ich nicht näher erläutern kann, die zur seiner Suspendierung bis auf weiteres geführt haben und jetzt ist meine Sorge, dass er sich in seinem Keller mit einer Kiste Schnaps verkriecht. Ist es möglich, dass Sie bei ihm einen Hausbesuch machen?“ Nach einem kurzen Schweigen fragte Westerfield: „Sind Sie der Kollege, an den er sich nicht erinnern kann, obwohl sie am längsten im Team mit ihm zusammenarbeiten?“ „Ähm, ja.“ „Gut, ich wollte sie ohnehin zu einem Gespräche einladen, hätten Sie heut um 15:00 Zeit? Im Anschluß daran werde ich zu Gibbs fahren.“

Tony gibt McGee und sich ab 14:00 frei. Die beiden andren Agenten kommen erst morgen, weil sei noch einiges abschließen wollen und das MCRT keinen aktuellen Fall hat. Tony bestellt sich in der kleinen Cafeteria neben Westerfields Praxis einen Sandwich und eine Cola, als sich ein sehr hübscher aber eindeutig homosexueller Mann zu ihm setzt. „Ich weiß ich bin frech, aber ich habe heute als Aufgabe etwas Mutiges zu tun, dass ich mich noch nie getraut habe.“ und lächelt Tony anzüglich an. Der lacht amüsiert auf. „und was ist das?“ fragt er flirtend. „Mich zu einem fremden sehr maskulin wirkenden Mann, der mir gefällt und meine Fantasie anregt, hinzusetzen und ihn anzusprechen.“ Tony zwinkert ihm zu. „Aufgabe geschafft. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ladies and Gentlemen, Hier sitzt der mutigste Mann des Tages - in diesem Viertel!“ sagt er marktschreierisch. Die an den benachbarten Tischen sitzenden Gäste haben das Schauspiel mitverfolgt und lachen und applaudieren. „Jeah! Whoah! Super!“ Der Typ errötet: „Okay, das ist noch einmal eine Steigerung! Bin ich froh, dass Sie das so gut aufnehmen und mích nicht verhaften lassen!“ „Kann ich auch machen, wenn Sie das wollen!“ und zeigt auf seine Marke „aber nur wenn Sie das anturnt“ flüstert er grinsend. „Oh Gott, ich sterbe!“ sagte der andere theatralisch. „Das ist die ultimative Fantasie!“ Tony nickt verständnisvoll „Ja, das kenne ich!“

Er betritt das Büro von Dr. Westerfield und hört aus dem angrenzenden Therapieraum eine aufgeregte und eine ruhige Stimme. „Robert, beruhige Dich, Du hast das gut gemacht! Siehst Du, Du kannst Dich auf Deine Radar wieder verlassen! Das ist doch gut, oder?“ Tony hört keine Antwort und räuspert sich. Die angelehnte Tür wird ganz aufgerissen und vor ihm steht der Typ aus dem Café. Hinter ihm ein älterer Ex-Marine. Beide schauen ihn fragend an „Ähm, ich bin Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS und habe einen Termin mit Dr. Westerfield?“ Robert lacht auf und sagt „Das ist der Typ vom Café, Walter.“ Der grinst jetzt und sagt: „Sehr gut, kommen Sie doch weiter, Agent DiNozzo!“

„Also der Hauptgrund, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte - und alles was sie mir erzählen bleibt zwischen uns beiden und nur uns beiden – also der Hauptgrund ist, dass ich ihre Beziehung zu Gibbs verstehen will, welche Rolle Sie in seinem Leben gespielt haben. Er hat sehr widersprüchliche Erinnerungen, soviel kann ich sagen, aber es muss einen Grund geben, warum er sich gerade an Sie **nicht** erinnert, der nichts mit Ihnen zu tun hat, sondern in einem tiefen und schweren Konflikt **in** Gibbs, der ihm zur Zeit alle Kräfte raubt und wahrscheinlich auch das was Sie als „Rückfall“ bezeichnet haben, ausgelöst hat. Aber weil er sich eben nicht erinnert ist auch dieser Konflikt verborgen und er und ich können ihn nicht anpacken. Jetzt war meine Idee, dass Sie das vielleicht etwas klären können. Und ich möchte noch einmal betonen, dass Sie nicht die Ursache für seine nicht zurückkehrenden Erinnerungen sind. Auch nicht Gibbs verborgene/verlorene Erinnerungen an Sie. In Gibbs kämpfen zweimal zwei mächtige Glaubenssysteme gegeneinander, die sein Energie ziemlich binden und das meiste, das von außen an ihn herangetragen wird, ist eine ‚unwillkommene Störung.‘ Ein Kriegsschauplatz ist … Opfer eines Verbrechens gegen den Täter.“

„Und er arbeitet seine Schuldgefühle, dass er Shannon und Kelly nicht beschützen konnte mit dem gnadenlosen Verfolgen und Überführen der Täter unserer Fälle ab.“ ergänzt Tony – „soviel habe ich auch schon durchschaut.“ Westerfield nickt. „und der zweite Konflikt – haben Sie da auch eine Vermutung, einen Hinweis?“

„Nur einen sehr vagen Verdacht – eine Splitter, ein Satz, den Jet zu mir gesagt hat. Er hat mich vor 4 Wochen überraschend zu einem Steakdinner eingeladen – nachdem er mich beruflich monatelang ignoriert, degradiert und lächerlich gemacht hat. Ich habe auf die Einhaltung einer alten Dienstvereinbarung bestanden, die übersehen wurde und die neue Direktorin hat ihn verpflichtet meine ganze Dienstakte zu lesen. Da ist er erst draufgekommen, dass ich nicht der dumme, kindische Weiberheld bin, als den er mich seit seiner Rückkehr behandelt hat. Bei dieser Einladung habe ich ihm auch gesagt, dass mit den Beleidigungen, Probie- Aufgaben und Kopfnüssen Schluss ist, ich auf die Anerkennung und Wertschätzung meiner Position als SFA und SiC bestehen und ihn anzeigen werde für Übergriffe oder Fehlverhalten.“

Tony war ganz verloren in der Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch. „Auf die Frage ‚Warum er mich so schlecht behandelt‘ antwortete er: _„In mir tobt seit meiner Rückkehr ein Krieg. Gefühle sind extrem intensiv und überrollen mich einfach – Wut, Freude, Zorn, Reue, Trauer, Hass, Belustigung,.. alles und ich habe totale Mühe, ihnen Herr zu werden. Erinnerungsfetzen lähmen mich. Aber manche sind so unglaublich, dass ich nicht weiß, ob sie stimmen. Sie müssen falsch sein. Aber was kann ich dann glauben? Das irritiert mich noch mehr.“_ Dazu müssen Sie wissen, dass wir vor der Explosion und dem Koma eine Beziehung hatten. Seitdem wir uns in Baltimore das erste Mal getroffen haben, stimmte die Chemie zwischen uns. Beruflich, weil wir zueinander vollstes Vertrauen hatten, was für uns beide sehr ungewöhnlich war. Wir wussten einfach was der andere denkt, was er vorhat, wie er weitermachen würde. Als ob wir schon seit einem Jahrzehnt beruflich Partner wären. Auch die sexuelle Chemie war eindeutig. Für uns beide. Aber er war gerade in seiner dritten Scheidung und ich war verlobt. Als ich ganz frei und ungebunden nach D.C. kam, bot er mir einen Job beim NCIS an – als Partner nicht als Probie oder Junioragent. Anders wäre ich nicht zum NCIS gegangen. Wir haben über 2 Jahre zu zweit gearbeitet und eine höhere Aufklärungsrate gehabt als jetzt in einem 4er-Team. Ich war immer bi-sexuell. Je härter die Fälle, desto härter der Sex – das ging nur mit Männern, aber homo in der Polizei - ein Todesurteil. Gibbs war immer hetero mit einigen Ausnahmen im Krieg, aber nur aus der Not und nicht aus einer Anziehung heraus. Und dann kam ich und sein Interesse und Anziehung zu mir waren so eindeutig und offensichtlich, dass selbst er es nicht verdrängen konnte.“

Tony lachte spöttisch, belustigt. „Nach einem wirklich harten und bestialischem Fall und einer oder zwei Flaschen Whiskey fragte er mich aus dem Blauen heraus, ob er mich fucken dürfte. Ich habe zugestimmt und ihm die Basics erklärt, gezeigt. Der Orgasmus war das schärfste und intensivste, das wir beide bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erlebt hatten. Gibbs ist danach zusammengebrochen und hat mir alles von Shannon und Kelly erzählt. Und wie schlecht er sich fühlte, dass der Sex mit mir soviel besser war als der Sex mit Shannon. Und dass er mich nie lieben könnte, weil er nur Shannon und Kelly lieben würde,… Er war so betrunken und verzweifelt, hat geweint und geschluchzt, geschrien, getobt. Ich habe ihn einfach festgehalten und versprochen, dass ich nie Shannon oder Kelly aus seinem Herzen vertreiben wolle, will. Er hatte damit wirklich ein Problem. Es war für ihn ein entweder – oder. Wir haben den Begriff „Tonysexuell“ geprägt, weil er nie auf andere Männer abgefahren ist und den Satz „In meinem Herzen ist Platz für mehrere Menschen!“ Mit der Zeit haben sich diese Konflikte beruhigt, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie je ganz gelöst wurden. Mit den Jahren hat sich unsere Beziehung verändert. Von Friends mit benefits zu Lovern, aber jedes Mal wenn Jet das selbst aufgefallen ist, hat er mir ganz klar machen müssen, dass er mich nicht liebt, nur Shannon – seine einzige wahre Liebe.“ Tony’s letzte Worte waren bitter. „Sie lieben ihn noch immer.“ Das war keine Frage, eine Feststellung. „Ja und Nein – Ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich immer lieben, aber ich halte mich fern von ihm, und bin nicht mehr bereit für eine Nur-Sex-Beziehung! Wenn er sich seiner Gefühle für mich so schämt, dann will ich ihn nicht … mehr.“ Und das war die Wahrheit. Auch für Tony. Vor allem für Tony. „So haben sie jetzt genug Informationen für ihre Analyse von Gibbs zweitem Kriegsschauplatz?“ fragte er beschwingt und „fröhlich“.

„Natürlich – sie haben auch diese schon erkannt ‚Tonysexuell‘ und ‚in meinem Herzen ist Platz für mehrere Lieben.‘ kommt zu ‚Ich darf wieder glücklich sein, obwohl meine Lieben gestorben sind‘ und ‚Ich verdiene es zu leben, obwohl ich sie nicht beschützen konnte!‘“ Er schaut Tony abschätzend an. „Wie lange hat er Zeit, bis Sie gehen?“ „Nicht viel, Monate, bis September. Ich bin schon am gehen – beruflich meine ich. Und wenn wir uns nicht mehr täglich sehen, hat er auch keinerlei Motivation meine Nähe zu suchen.“ „Also gehen Sie eigentlich nicht davon aus, dass ihre Beziehung noch zu retten ist oder neu beginnen könnte?“ Das hatte sich Tony schon oft gefragt.

„Nein ich glaube nicht, dass Gibbs seine Ansichten so verändern kann, er ist ein unglaublich sturer Mensch, der sich gegen Veränderung mit Händen und Füßen sträubt. Und sich zu seiner Liebe und sexuellen Anziehung zu mir zu bekennen, gar nicht offiziell, nur mir gegenüber aber vor allem sich selbst gegenüber – das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich! Wenn er das überhaupt noch fühlt – das ist auch noch eine offene Frage!“

„Ah, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, er wäre nicht so zornig und ‚rückfällig‘, hätte er diese Gefühle nicht gerade wiederentdeckt oder erkannt!“

Sie fuhren zu Gibbs, der saß fast betrunken in seinem Wohnzimmer und starrte in den leeren Feuerplatz. Er schaute erst auf, als sich Westerfield gegenüber von ihm Platz nahm. „So Gunny, werfen Sie das Handtuch und geben auf?“ Gibbs stierte ihn verständnislos an. „Wobei?“ lallte er. „Shannons und Kellys Wünsche zu erfüllen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie feige sind. Stur?, Ja! Verbissen?, Ja! Selbstgerecht?, Ja! Egoistisch?, Ja! Aber Feige? Nein! einfach aufgeben? Nein! davonlaufen? Nein! flüchten? Nein! Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Niemals!“

Tony kam mit einem großen Glas und einer Kanne Wasser aus der Küche. Er gab Gibbs das Wasser. „Trink, Jet!“ und Gibbs trank das Glas leer, Tony füllte es wieder „Trink, Jet!“ und Gibbs trank, dann sagte er weinerlich „Du weißt wie sehr ich dieses Wasser hasse!“ „Ich weiß, trink, Jet!“ und „Wenn Du das nächste Glas auch noch trinkst, mache ich Dir einen schönen, starken Kaffee.“ Gibbs verdrehte nur die Augen und trank. Westerfield verfolgte das Geschehen mit amüsierten Blicken. Gibbs wurde deutlich nüchterner. Nach einigen Minuten brachte Tony Kaffee – auch für Westerfield und verabschiedete sich.

„So Gibbs, ich frage sie noch einmal „Werfen Sie das Handtuch und geben auf, weil es zu schwierig wird, Shannons und Kellys Wünsche zu erfüllen?“ „Sie haben keine Ahnung wovon sie reden, Westerfield. Ich bin …“ „Sie sind..? „Ich bin, ich hatte ein Verhältnis mit einem Mann!“ schrie er. „Und?“ „Was und?“ äffte Gibbs ihn nach. „Was ist das Problem? Sie sind nicht der erste, nicht der einzige und werden nicht der Letzte sein. DADT ist vorbei, sie arbeiten in einer zivilen Behörde, wo es auch andere bi- , homo- oder personensexuelle Männer und Beziehungen gibt. Also, was ist das Problem? Sind sie homophob?“ „Nein natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe die Leichen in der Autopsie gesehen, die homophobe Männer hinterlassen haben.“ „Ah, sie haben Angst! Frage: werden mehr Männer aus homophoben Gründen als aus Geldgier, Eifersucht oder Hass getötet?“ Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Also was ist es dann? Oder anders gefragt würde Shannon ihrer Wahl zustimmen?“ Gibbs schaute ihn mit ungläubigem Entsetzen an und erkannte plötzlich, dass… „Ja, sie würde ihn lieben. Auch Kelly würde ihn lieben.“ Er sank in sich zusammen „So wie Sie ihn auch lieben?“ Durch Gibbs ging ein Ruck „Ja, so wie ich ihn auch liebe!“ Und er hörte ein Echo von _„Es ist gut so, Daddy, Ich hab Dich lieb, Daddy, Es ist gut so!“_ und lachte auf.

Und dann kamen die Tränen und die Erinnerungen. Und mit den Erinnerungen kamen wieder Schuldgefühle, dass er Tony vergessen hatte, wie er ihn behandelt hatte. Westerfield hielt genau die Waage zwischen den Schmerz gehen lassen, Mitgefühl und Gibbs vor dem Versinken zu retten. Danach gab er Gibbs leichte Beruhigungstropfen und deckte ihn auf der Couch zu.

Als er am nächstem Morgen aufwachte, hatte er seit Monaten das erste Mal wieder durchgeschlafen. Dann kamen die Erinnerung zurück „Oh Gott, was habe ich Tony bloß angetan?“

Dann fand er die Nachricht von Dr. Westerfield mit einer Terminvereinbarung für 18:00. Zur Tai Chi Klasse kam er gerade rechtzeitig. Danach saß er auf einer Bank am Ufer des Anacostia und versuchte Ordnung in das Chaos des gestrigen Tages, der vergangenen Woche zu bekommen. Der Fall, Ziva`s Spionagetätigkeit, Jenny`s mögliche Beteiligung, die Verdächtigungen gegen ihn, Tony.

Gut der Fall war klar und gelöst, Täterin überführt. Tony hatte Recht, er wollte einen homophoben Hintergrund um seine eigenen „kranken“ Gefühle zu unterdrücken, um sich zu beweisen, dass sie falsch waren, dass er das nicht fühlen durfte, dass sie nicht sein durften! Er konnte doch nicht wirklich einen Mann lieben und fucken! Das war sein Motiv gewesen – Angst vor dem Outsider-sein, vor der Verachtung und dem Ekel der homophoben Arschlöcher. Es gab wahrscheinlich mehr „Arschlöcher“, die ihn hassten weil er der NCIS-Gibbs war, als solche die ihn verachten werden, weil er einen Mann liebt! Und fuckt! Wie immer hat Tony seine Arbeit gründlich gemacht und den Fall gelöst.

Ziva. Zu seiner Überraschung war er über die Vorwürfe und ihren Abzug nicht überrascht. Schon länger hat er ihre Motive und ihre Loyalität in Frage gestellt. Und ihm war klar geworden, dass der Mossad mit und ohne ihrem Vater immer an erster Stelle für sie stehen würde. Also muss es ein verdecktes Motiv für ihre Anwesenheit gegeben haben. Spionage war so gut wie jedes andere. Das war Jenny’s Problem. Sie hat Ziva seinem Team aufgezwungen, sie zeichnete die Sicherheitsfreigaben ab. Sie musste jetzt mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Er hatte ein reines Gewissen, er würde nie gegen sein Land spionieren. Das würde ihm niemand beweisen können, außer er sollte gelinkt werden, dann hatte er genug Gefallen einzufordern um seine Unschuld beweisen zu lassen. Er mag Vieles sein aber er war keine Landesverräter!

Blieb das größte Thema Tony. Wenn seine Erinnerungen stimmten, dann hat er mit Tony eine Freundschaft und ein sexuelles Verhältnis fast seitdem sie sich kennengelernt haben. Und all die Zeit hat er sich dagegen gewehrt seine Liebe einzugestehen – vor allem sich selber. Niemand konnte Shannons Platz einnehmen. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Tony das gar nie wollte. Seine Ex-Frauen wollten den 1. Platz in seinem Herzen. Tony wollte **einen** Platz in seinem Herzen und er war nicht eifersüchtig auf die anderen Menschen, die auch dort wohnten. Tony’s Loyalität und Liebe zu ihm wurde oft belächelt und verspottet. Tony hat das nie etwas ausgemacht, er hat die ‚Witzeleien‘ mit Würde ertragen. Er hatte schon lange gewusst, dass Tony ihn liebte, aber er wollte diese Liebe nicht erwidern. Und dann hat er ihn vergessen, und sich nie Gedanken gemacht warum. Hat sich an Ziva’s, McGees und Abby’s Verhalten orientiert. Sie haben sich gegenseitig aufgeschaukelt in ihren Beleidigungen und Verhöhnungen von Tony. Er hat sich nie die Mühe gemacht seine Annahmen zu überprüfen. War sich ganz sicher gewesen. Welch dumme Überheblichkeit, hochmütiger Stolz, Ignoranz, Blindheit. Trotzdem war Tony geblieben, hatte die vielen Angebote der anderen in der ABC-Suppe nicht angenommen, hat Rota nicht angenommen. Hat alles ertragen bis zu seinem Mega-Fuck up mit Maddie.

Nach diesem Ereignis hat Tony die Zügel angezogen. Alles Understatement fahren lassen und auf seine echte Position gepocht, keine Befehlsverweigerung, Respektlosigkeit mehr durchgehen lassen, seine akademischen Grade finden lassen, die Mensa-Club Mitgliedschaft hergezeigt. Immer noch sehr zurückhaltend. McGee hätte das jeden Tag erwähnt, laut und mehrfach. Dann hat Tony den Uni-Job angenommen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Tony ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer war kombiniert mit seiner Liebe und Leidenschaft für Filme. Er hat Kate, Ziva und McGee gut trainiert, sie haben es oft gar nicht gemerkt. Wie ich auch nicht. Also, was hat Tony bei dem Mega Fuck up so erschüttert, dass es ihn … es hat ihn wachgerüttelt. Und woraus?

Er wusste, dass Abby, Ducky, er selber immer wie Familie für Tony waren. Dann noch seine Frat- _Brüder_ und ein, zwei Cops aus den PDs in denen er gearbeitet hat. Derek Morgan und Spencer Reid vom FBI waren auch seine Freunde. Er hat Kate, McGee schnell aufgenommen. Bei Ziva hat er länger gebraucht. Er seufzte, darüber musste er mit Tony reden, wie über alles andere auch.

Er ging nach Hause. Die Suspendierung kam ihm eigentlich recht. Er hatte große Lust die Tischlereiarbeiten anzupacken, die er geplant hat. Bett, Kästen und Kommode für sein Schlafzimmer. Morgen würde ein Marine-Buddie kommen und sich den Umbau des Badezimmers anschauen und ihm einen KV für Umbau und Fliesen machen.

Er reflektierte seine Beziehung zu Tony noch einmal und kam zu Erkenntnis, dass er mit Tony wieder eine Beziehung haben wollte, aber erst nachdem er seinen Zorn und seine Wut über sein Schicksal ganz abgearbeitet hat und sein cholerisches Temperament besser im Griff hatte. Seine Suspension dauerte fast 4 Wochen, weil Vance auf viele Ungereimtheiten in Jenny’s Budget, Berichten der Undercoveraufträge fand und alles genau geprüft werden sollte. Am Ende wurde sie wegen Veruntreuung und Beihilfe zur Spionage entlassen und Gibbs wurde total entlastet und wieder als MCRT – Leader eingesetzt.

In den 4 Wochen schaffte er den Umbau des Badezimmers, das neue Bett, einen Kasten und die Kommode. Sein Buddy baute auch die neue Tür ein, die aus der Küche in den Garten führte. Die Küche war auch fertig, Er leistete sich eine Espresso-Maschine. Er kaufte sich einen ausziehbaren Esstisch und 12 Stühle. Eines führt zum anderen bei einem Umbau. Er malte aus und ließ sich von einer Nachbarin neue Vorhänge nähen. Im Frühjahr würde die Außenfassade färbeln und im Sommer Terrassenvergrößerung anpacken.

In den 4 Wochen kamen Ducky, Abby sogar McGee auf Besuche vorbei, aber nie Tony. Gibbs dachte, er brauche einfach Zeit. Leider reflektierte er das nicht mit Dr. Westerfield. Nach 5 Einheiten fanden beide, dass sein Träume „geheilt“ wäre und wenn Albträume auftauchen würden, sollte er das in seine Traumtagebuch einschreiben. Das war okay für Gibbs.

## gibbsfreier NCIS

Tony war richtig glücklich darüber, dass Gibbs suspendiert war. Das Gespräch mit Dr. Westerfield und das Geständnis seiner Liebe zu Gibbs haben ihn sehr aufgewühlt, die Ausweglosigkeit seiner Situation wieder bewußt gemacht. Selbst wenn Gibbs wieder mit ihm sein wollte, Betonung auf wenn – würde Tony die alten Bedingungen nicht mehr akzeptieren – und Gibbs die neuen nicht!

Also versuchte er seine Gefühle für Gibbs zu vergessen bzw. zu lernen die Situation zu akzeptieren.

Er arbeitete hart mit seinem neuen Team Marie Sinclair, Tim McGee und Wade Montrey. Alles gute und halbwegs erfahrene Agenten. Marie wurde seine SFA. Die Aufklärungsrate bleib gleich hoch.

Vance würde aller Voraussicht Shepharts Nachfolger werden und wollte Tony’s Idee ein zweites MCRT zu gründen, das intensiv mit der Uni zusammenarbeitet, aufgreifen. Auch der Nachholbedarf von Ermittlungstechnik und in der Ausstattung und Organisation des Kriminallabors wurde Priorität. Abby hatte Zeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen und andere CSI zu besuchen um sich Ideen zu holen. Jeanne Benoit tauchte wieder auf und beschuldigte Shephard des Mordes an ihrem Vater. Begründeter Verdacht wegen eines beweisbaren Motivs war aber alles was bei der Ermittlung des FBI herauskam. Michelle Lee führte sie zu ihrem Erpresser. Sie konnten auch ihre Tochter retten. Lee bekam eine Freiheitsstrafe von 10 Jahren. Ihre Tochter, die sich als ihre Ziehschwester herausstellte, kam zu einer guten Pflegefamilie.

So … kurz vor Weihnachten wurde es dann offiziell. Vance wurde der neue Direktor, der NCIS war maulwurffrei. Gibbs beantragte weitere 4 Wochen Urlaub, er wollte seine Tischlerprojekte abschließen – was das Erdgeschoß anbetraf. Aber dann musste er zurückkommen, oder er würde seine Leader-Position verlieren. „DiNozzo wird den Sessel für Sie nicht ewig warmhalten“ ergänzte Vance bei dem Gespräch.

Gibbs lud zu Weihnachten „sein Team“ – auch die Neuen, Ducky, Jimmy und Abby zu einem Abendessen ein. Fornell kam auch, Jackson Gibbs war schon da. Als alle bis auf Tony eingetroffen waren, meinte McGee, der die Einladung an alle anderen weitergeleitet hatte, „Ah, Tony kommt nicht, er hatte schon etwas anderes vor.“ Marie und Wade grinsten sich zu, Abby und Gibbs runzelten die Stirn. Jackson meinte „Ahh, sehr schade, ich habe mich gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen.“

Abby runzelte ihre Stirn noch mehr und ging nach draußen um zu telefonieren.

„DiNozzo.“

„Tony, Du weißt, das ich es bin, also melde Dich nicht so amtlich, Idiot!“

Nach einer Pause sagte er höflich „Was kann ich tun für Dich, Abby Sciuto?“

„Krieg Dich ein und komm sofort hierher, zu Gibbs Einladung! Wie kannst Du nicht kommen?“ „Hat McGee nicht gesagt, dass ich schon etwas anderes vorhatte?“ „Doch, aber Du hättest das verschieben sollen – Nichts ist wichtiger als eine Einladung bei Gibbs.“ „Hat Gibbs Dich beauftragt anzurufen?“ „Nein, Dummkopf, natürlich nicht,“ Sie hörte Gemurmel im Hintergrund, ein Sessel, der verrückt wurde und dann Stille als Hintergrundgeräusch. Tony war offenbar in ein ruhigeres Zimmer gegangen. „So Abby, jetzt erklär mir bitte, wieso Du Dich berechtigt fühlst, mich zu beschimpfen, mir vorzuschreiben, was ich tun soll, mich zu ermahnen, wenn ich etwas aus Deiner Sicht falsches gemacht habe? Wieso Du in Gibbs Namen handelst? Wieso Du meine Prioritäten festlegen solltest?“ Abby antwortete nicht. Sie hatten diese Art von Gespräch schon mehrere Male gehabt, wenn Abby sich zu sehr in sein Leben, seine Arbeit einmischte. Aber Abby konnte sich offenbar nicht helfen „Gute Antwort, schöne Ferien, Dr. Sciuto!“ Damit legte Tony auf.

Abby ging ärgerlich murmelnd zu den anderen zurück. „Welche Laus ist Dir über die Leber gelaufen, Abigail?“ „Die Tony-Laus, erst kommt er einfach nicht und sagt nicht einmal beim Gastgeber ab wie es sich gehört, dann meldet er sich mit ‚DiNozzo‘, wenn ich ihn anrufe, als ob er die ID nicht sehen würde und dann kanzelt er mich frech ab und legt auf! Was ist los mit ihm? Ist ihm das Team nicht mehr wichtig genug? Wieso verschiebt er das andere nicht einfach? Nichts ist wichtiger als Gibbs!“

„Mit DiNozzo meldet Tony sich, wenn er dort, wo Du ihn gerade erreichst, nicht offen reden kann!“ warf Jimmy Palmer ein und Marie und Wade nickten. „und er ist beim Weihnachtsempfang des Sec-Nav auf ausdrücklichen Befehl von Vance und des Sec-Nav.“ „Wieso sagt er das dann nicht einfach?“ „Hast Du ihn denn gefragt, Abigail?“

Der Weihnachtsempfang beim Sec-Nav war wir zu erwarten steif, amtlich und langweilig. Tony hat sich mit Harmon Rabb von J.A.G. in eine stille Ecke verzogen und ätzen ausgiebig über die anwesenden „Wichtigkeiten“. Nach 2 Stunden verabschiedet er sich und fährt nach Hause. Er wollte heute noch seinen Weihnachtsbaum dekorieren. Er ist überrascht, wieviel Spaß ihm diese _einfachen_ Dinge machen. Wie erfüllend es ist, sich ein aktives Leben außerhalb der Arbeit aufzubauen. Morgen Abend ist er zur Weihnachtsfeier im Jugendcenter eingeladen, in dem er die Basketball-Mannschaft trainiert. Auf die freute er sich wirklich – die Burschen waren so ungeschminkt ehrlich und direkt. Wie die anderen freiwilligen Helfer und Helferinnen auch. Jeder der dort war, war es, weil er oder sie dabeisein wollte und nicht musste. Jeder war gleich viel wert und niemand war mächtiger oder spielte Machtspielchen. Sie hatten Spaß, jeder brachte etwas zum Essen oder Trinken mit und freute sich auf die gemeinsame Zeit.

Am Freitag traf er sich mit Aaron zu einem Theaterstück und anschließendem Dinner. Nachdem Hotchner mit seinem Sohn zu dem Basketballtraining gekommen war und die Burschen Jack sofort aufnahmen und mitspielen ließen, kamen die beiden regelmäßig. Und vor dem zweiten Besuch hat ihn Hotch zu einer Ausstellung von Frieda Kahlo eingeladen und diskutierten lange ihren Umgang mit Schmerz, ihrem Schicksal und dem unerfüllten Kinderwusch, den sie ihr Leben lang nicht verlor. Und wie sie sich dabei selbst immer treu blieb oder trotzdem treu blieb oder vielleicht gerade deswegen treu blieb. Tony war sich sicher, dass er nur mit Aaron so tiefsinnige Gespräche führen konnte. Nur er verstand ihn auf dieser tiefen, dunklen Ebene seines Selbst. Aaron ahnte, dass Tony selbst tiefen Schmerz erfahren hatte und sich verloren hatte und jetzt gerade findet. Ihn beeindruckt, dass Tony seinen Humor behalten hat und nicht wie er selbst, zu tief in seinem eigenen Schmerz versinkt.

Aaron war in sovielen Bereichen ein interessanter Partner, intellektuell, psychologisch, in ihren künstlerischen Interessen. Sie liebten es beide sich Ausstellungen in Galerien und Museen anzusehen, die neuen Künstler kennenzulernen, sie beide liebten Musik, Tony Klavier und Gitarre, Aaron Klavier und Cello. Sie beide liebten Theater, hatten einen ähnlich schwarzen Humor und hassten Zeichentrickfilme und Comics mit Leidenschaft. Sie waren sportlich, liebten ihren Beruf und schätzten Respekt, Wertschätzung und den freien Willen in Beziehungen. Und sie teilten die Erfahrung einer unerwiderten Liebe zu einem Kollegen. Aaron liebte einen Kollegen, der zu jung, zu scheu und vor allem zu hetero ist. Beide versuchten die Realität zu akzeptieren und eine andere Liebe zu finden. Sie hofften, das im anderen zu finden und schenkten sich die Zeit, die Zuneigung, Wertschätzung und Anziehung zwischen ihnen wachsen zu lassen. Miteinander konnten sie auch über schwierige Fälle reden, andere Blickwinkel einnehmen, den anderen aus seiner trüben Stimmung holen. Sehr vielversprechend.

Sie erlebtn miteinander den Beginn des neuen Jahres. ‚Aaron, Du musst mich küssen bei 0:00. Keine Chance, dass ich gerade dieses Jahr ohne Neujahrskuss beginne!‘ denkt Tony und schaut Aaron lächelnd an als der Sprecher den Count-Down beginnt. Ihre Augen sind aneinander festgehackt und bei 5 zieht Tony Aaron zu sich und kommt mit seinen Lippen immer näher. Er will Aaron einen Ausweg lassen. Dann treffen sich ihre Lippen, zart, sanft und überraschend warm. Aaron greift nach Tony’s Hüften und zieht ihn an sich, als ihr Kuss sich vertieft. Tony stöhnt auf, als Aaron weiche runde Zunge seine Unterlippe entlangfährt und ihren bremselnden Weg an der Oberlippe fortsetzt. Als sich ihre Lippen lösen lehnen sie Stirn an Stirn aneinander und Tony flüstert: „Happy new Year, Aaron!“ „Happy new Year, Tony!“ Sie lächeln sich an und lassen sich von Umstehenden mit lauten Glückwunschrufen anstecken.

 

Montag morgen findet alle -außer Gibbs- in der Bullpen. Heute kommen noch zwei neue Agenten. Die Idee ist, dass wenn Gibbs in drei Wochen zurückkommt, sie sich in zwei Teams aufspalten – 2 MCRTs eines von Gibbs geführt und eines von Tony. Tonys Team arbeitet dann eng mit der Uni zusammen, deshalb brauchen alle mindestens einen Master und mindestens 5 Jahre Berufserfahrung als Ermittler – aber nicht unbedingt beim NCIS. Tony hätte gerne neben Marie Sinclair ehemals CGIS und kurz beim SS, Derek Morgan vom FBI und Don Flat von NYPD in seinem Team. Nach langem Hin- und Her und vielen Tricks und mit Unterstützung von Aaron und Mac Taylor wird das bewilligt. Tony bekommt sein Dreamteam.

## Gibbs ist wieder da

Zu Gibbs Team kommt noch eine ehemalige Marine und MP Julia Watson. Ihr Starrblick kann sich mit Gibbs absolut messen und sie schenkt keinem Nichts. Gibbs versucht sie im Gym zu „bestrafen“ für ihr ‚keine Angst vor ihm haben und auf verbalen Erklärungen in ganzen Sätzen zu bestehen‘ und findet sich auf der Matte wieder. McGee wird vor Fremdschämen dunkelrot, als Julie Gibbs dann auch noch verspottet „Na ganz schön langsam und schwächlich, aufs Alter, Alter!“ Tony schafft es gerade so sein Lachen zu unterdrücken und versucht die Situation zu retten: „Hej, Respekt, Lady Watson, dafür ist sein scharfer Verstand ungebrochen!“ Sie grinst und reicht Gibbs die Hand zum Aufstehen. „Gut für Dich, dass auch Dein Verstand scharf ist!“

McGee erstickt fast an seiner Spucke, Tony kann sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lacht hell auf, Tränen rinnen aus seinen Augen als er Gibbs empörten Blick sieht. Sie lachen noch als sie nach der Dusche in die Bullpen gehen. So durcheinander hat er Gibbs schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. ‚Der Look steht ihm aber! Vielleicht sollte man ihn öfter aus seiner Comfortzone holen!‘ Ein spitzbübischer Blick trifft Gibbs, der reißt die Augen auf und sagt wortlos: „Wehe!“ aber Tony grinst nur. Der nächste Anruf auf Gibbs Handy hat den Klingelton ‚I’m sexy and I know it.‘ Die SMS melden sich mit ‚Blue Eyes‘, Emails werden angekündigt mit ‚Hey, schieb Deinen scharfen Arsch hierüber!‘ Am Abend haben fast alle einen Muskelkater vom vielen Lachen. Als Tony am Abend geht, steht plötzlich Gibbs hinter ihm und flüstert (in seiner Sex-stimme) „Die Rache ist mein, Tony!“ und Tony erschauert. Gibbs grinst frech. ‚Oh, no!‘ Gibbs dreht sich lachend um. ‚Oh, doch‘

Und Gibbs fährt die scharfen Geschütze auf. Tony’s neues MCRT ist im Teambereich gleich neben dem alten und sein Schreibtisch steht so, dass er Gibbs jederzeit im Blick hat – zumindest seinen Rücken. Gibbs beschließt die Schreibtische um zu stellen, und dreht seinen um 45° Grad im Uhrzeigersinn und hat dadurch auch Tony im Blick. Und flirtet gnadenlos mit ihm. Blaue Augen grinsen, zwinkern, starren; sein muskulöser, sehniger Körper wird bei Telefonaten gestreckt und gedehnt, lange kräftige Finger fahren durch die silbergraue Haare, reiben am Ohrläppchen. Eine Tortur - aber am allerschlimmsten ist das Lachen. Nichts turnt Tony mehr an als wenn Gibbs lacht –sarkastisch, ironisch, spöttisch, amüsiert, trocken, herzlich – ganz gleich jedes einzelne findet seinen Weg ohne Umweg direkt in sein Herz und weiter Richtung Süden.

Dass Gibbs ihn so schamlos anmacht im NCIS – HQ! ist schon verstörend und irritierend genug, aber dass er so gut aufgelegt ist dabei, dass er auch mit anderen flirtet und scherzt ist wie ein Erdbeben im Gebäude. Alle Besucherinnen kommen auch in den Genuss seiner Flirt-Stimmung. Die sind Tony’s Rettung. Sonst würde es auffallen, dass Gibbs ihn anmacht. Dadurch schaut es so aus, als ob Gibbs sich für die Klingeltöne nur rächen wolle - ein Scherz sozusagen. Er ist sich auch nicht sicher worauf Gibbs hinaus will. Aber er spielt mit – und flirtet und scherzt mit jedem und jeder.

Dann kommt der erste wirklich böse Fall, den übernimmt das Gibbs-Team. Drei tote Kinder – 12 jährige Mädchen - in einem Abbruchsgebäude und Spuren von mindestens 20 weiteren Kindern, die in diesem Gebäude „gelebt“ hatten. Als Ducky dann die Todesursache – Verbluten nach Geburten – feststellt ist Gibbs am Kriegspfad. Hart, brutal, 24/7, sein Team schindend, schreiend und fordernd.

Der zweite böse Fall – 4 Tage später für Tony’s - Team ist eine Serie von brutalsten Morden an den weißen Hälften von homosexuellen Paaren aus mit kaukasischer und afroamerikanischer Herkunft. Tony und Derek gehen als Paar Undercover. Die einzige Spur die sie haben ist eine Bar, in der alle betroffenen Paare irgendwann in den letzten 4 Jahren verkehrt haben. Derek zieht vorübergehend bei Tony ein. Nach drei Tagen verschwindet Tony spurlos auf seinem Weg zur Arbeit. Sein Auto wird in einer Parkgarage gefunden, ohne einen einzigen Hinweis zu geben. Das FBI mit BAU schaltet sich ein. Aaron und Spencer arbeiten mit Derek und Marie an dem Fall. Penelope Garcia unterstützt sie. Nach zwei Tagen ohne eine Spur schauen sie sich zum 100. Mal die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskamera auf dem Parkplatz der Bar und die Video-Aufzeichnung der Tiefgarage, in der Tonys Wagen gefunden wurde, an. Da entdeckt Aaron die Spiegelung eines Gesichts auf einem Seitenfenster, Penelope kann das Gesicht rausarbeiten, damit es erkennbar wird – Es ist einer der Bartender, der nie Dienst hatte, wenn eines der Mordopfer die Bar besucht hat. Nach weiteren 4 Stunden finden sie Tony – halbtot geschlagen, elektrogeschockt, mit Messer geschnitten und geritzt, dehydriert und unterkühlt. Aaron löst seine Fesseln, streichelt, küsst und hält ihn.

Im Krankenhaus muss Gibbs feststellen, dass Ducky Tony’s Bevollmächtigter und Nächster Verwandter ist und nicht er, wie vor seinem Mexiko-Aufenthalt. Gibbs fährt beleidigt zurück in den NCIS. ‚Er hätte mir das sagen können!‘ Sein Fall verschluckt ihn wieder – nach 4 Tagen haben sie die Täter und die restlichen Kinder samt 3 Säuglingen gefunden. Als er am Abend endlich Zeit hat, Tony im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, wird ihm mitgeteilt, dass Tony gestern in die häusliche Pflege entlassen worden ist. Er fährt zu Tony’s Wohnung um festzustellen, dass der dort nicht mehr wohnt – seit Monaten nicht mehr wohnt. Sein Anrufe gehen sofort in die Mail-Box. Ratlos fährt er zu Ducky und beschwert sich über Tony’s Verhalten. „Er wechselt seinen Proxy auf Dich, zieht in eine andere Wohnung, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen! und jetzt antwortet er nicht auf meine Anrufe!“ „Warum sollte er, Jethro? Du bist grußlos nach Mexiko, warst unerreichbar für uns alle – außer Ziva, natürlich brauchte er hier jemanden der ihn im medizinischen Notfall vertritt. Du bist zurückgekommen, hast ihn degradiert – ohne etwas zu sagen. Du hast ihn behandelt als ob er ein blutiger, dummer Anfänger wäre und nicht dein SFA, SiC und Freund von 6 Jahren. Dann Deine unprofessionelle Reaktion auf die UC-Operation mit dem Frosch, Deine Bestrafungen für seine hohe berufliche Qualifikation und Leistung! Was erwartest Du? Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal privat miteinander geredet?“ „Nachdem er Maddie aus dem untergegangen Auto gerettet hat!“ „Ah und wo er auch Dich gerettet und von den Toten zurückgeholt hat. Du hast Dich sicher bei ihm bedankt, dass er seine eigene Gesundheit aufs Spiel gesetzt hat um Dich zu retten!“ „Was?, nein!“ „Du hast Dich nicht bedankt?“

„Nein, ich wusste gar nicht, dass er mich gerettet hat!“ Ducky schüttelte nur den Kopf über soviel Ignoranz. „Nun, Anthony ist zweimal in das kalte, verseuchte Wasser des Potomac, hat die Windschutzscheibe eingeschlagen – unter Wasser! – erst Maddie herausgezogen, nach oben getaucht und auf den Pier gehoben und dann hat er Dich – tot- hinaufgezogen und wieder zu den Lebenden zurückgeholt. Niemand hätte die sportliche Ausdauer, Kraft und Siegeswillen wie Anthony gehabt. Gott sei Dank hat er keine Lungenentzündung vom verseuchten Wasser davongetragen!“ „Was hast Du gedacht, wie Deine Rettung abgelaufen ist?“ Gibbs zuckt nur ratlos die Schultern.

„Ziemlich typisch für Dich und Dein altes Team, dass ihr nie überlegt habt, wie Anthony seine Leistungen erbringt, ihr habt sie immer einfach nur belächelt oder ignoriert.“ Gibbs will aufbegehren, aber er muss sich eingestehen, dass Ducky recht hat. „und deshalb erzählt er mir auch nichts von einem Wohnungswechsel?“ fragt er mit leicht ätzendem Tonfall. „Noch einmal Jethro, warum sollte er?“ „Weil wir Freunde sind?“ „Weiß er das auch, dass ihr Freunde seid?“ Der fassungslose Blick von Gibbs bringt Ducky zu einem verzweifeltem Aufstöhnen. „Ich fürchte, Jethro, Anthony legt auf Deine Freundschaft nicht mehr soviel Wert wie früher.“

## Aaron

In Tony‘s Haus wechselt sich sein Team und das halbe BAU-Team in seiner Betreuung ab. Tony’s Proteste werden einfach ignoriert. Verbände werden neu gemacht, Aaron duscht oder badet ihn, Derek und Rossi kochen, Jack hilft. Marie und Don, Ducky und Jimmy sind die zweite Schicht am Morgen. Steven und Colin seine Frat-Brothers besuchen ihn regelmäßig. Vance, der Sec-Nav, Harm und Prof. Hogings schicken Blumen, Gute-Besserung! – Karten, Jacky Vance besucht ihn mit zwei riesigen Kuchen „damit auch das Krankenpersonal genug bekommt“. Valerie und Wade schicken Videos und helfen Tony’s Team im NCIS. Sammeln und liefern die Glückwunsch und Gute Besserung-Karten, -Briefe, die dort einlangen.

Von wem er gar nichts hört sind Gibbs und Abby, McGee schickt ihm eine ‚Gute-Besserung!‘-SMS.

Als Tony nach 2 Wochen wieder arbeiten geht ist Gibbs immer noch beleidigt und Abby ist beleidigt, weil Gibbs beleidigt ist. Tony ignoriert ihn, höflich, freundlich aber gründlich. Mit allen anderen stellt sich die lustige Arbeitsstimmung schnell wieder ein. Gibbs bleibt im brütenden ‚Ich-bin-beleidigt-auf-Dich‘ – Modus. Tony verspürt keinerlei Motivation ihn aus dieser Stimmung zu holen. Das ist für ihn das Zeichen, dass er sich wirklich auch aus seiner emotionalen Abhängigkeit von Gibbs gelöst hat.

Er lädt Aaron zu einem Date in seine Wohnung ein. Es ist später Mai, er hat versteckte Heizstrahler auf seiner Terrasse um die abendliche Kühle zu vertreiben. Auf der Terrasse ist feierlich gedeckt. Ein Catering-Koch verwöhnt sie mit einem 4 – gängigem Menü. Tony berichtet vom neuen BE. „Die Akzeptanz in allen LEO –Bereichen hat uns wirklich überrascht. Und dann erst die Anzahl der Anmeldungen!“ Tony kann es immer noch nicht glauben. „Wir haben 1 Bachelor mit 20 Plätzen geplant und haben jetzt im Mai schon 120 Anmeldungen!!“ Aaron lächelt ihn voll Stolz an „Und wieviel macht ihr jetzt?“ „Drei, das heißt ich bin halbtags an der Uni und halbtags beim NCIS. Ich war so überrascht, wie klar und einfach für mich diese Entscheidung war und in 3 Jahren, wenn der Master losgeht und wir nur 2 Master – Lehrgänge dazu haben…..“ „Bau Dir jetzt schon gute Vertretungen auf, die Dich soweit wie möglich entlasten können, dann kannst Du auch dann im aktiven Dienst bleiben, oder?“ „Richtig, das muss ich jetzt schon planen!“ Der Koch verabschiedet sich und Tony begleitet ihn hinaus. Als er zurück auf die Terrasse kommt, steht Aaron am Geländer und schaut in die nächtliche Stadt.

Tony tritt hinter ihn und küsst ihn zärtlich am Nacken und umarmt ihn. „Aber die Uni-Ergebnisse sind nicht der Grund für meine Einladung.“ Aaron dreht sich in seinen Armen um und fragt „Nein?“ und küsst sanft sein Kinn. „Nein. Ich wollte Dich offiziell fragen, ob Du mein Partner werden willst? Du bist mein bester Freund, meine erste Anlaufstelle für Alles, ich finde Dich unglaublich sexy, klug, schön, weise, begabt, interessant, liebevoll, zärtlich, geistreich und tausend weitere Dinge. Ich kenne Niemanden, mit dem ich nur ansatzweise so gerne zusammensein würde wie mit Dir.“ Aaron küsst ihn zart auf die Lippen um seinen Redefluss zu stoppen. „Ja! Mir geht es mit Dir genauso Tony. Ich überlege seit Wochen, dich das zu fragen. Also Ja, gerne.“ Und danach küsst er Tony sehr dominant und Tony erschauert am ganzen Körper. Aaron fährt mit seiner Hand zu Tony’s Hinterkopf und fass ihn fest an den Haaren und zieht seinen Kopf zu Seite und Tony stöhnt auf, total erregt und hart. „Aaron!“ „Still!“ und Tony's Körper schmilzt gegen seinen, zitternd, sein Atem geht schnell, sein Herz rast.

Beide habe auf Tony’s emotionale Bereitschaft für diese Beziehung gewartet. Tony hat sich für Aaron entschieden, obwohl der Sex zwar gut, aber nicht so heiß und leidenschaftlich war wie mit Gibbs, aber alles andere – die Wertschätzung, gegenseitige Unterstützung und Anregung, die Zärtlichkeit und die vielen gemeinsamen Interessen haben 100% gepasst. Und Aaron hat sich, nachdem er Tony’s Tiefe und Intelligenz erkannte hatte, schnell in ihn verliebt. Sein Zugang zu einer Beziehung, zu Verliebtsein war über die Intelligenz, tiefe Gespräche, Verständnis der Menschen und der Welt. Und er wollte Tony aus ganzem Herzen, aber er war bereit zu warten, bis sich Tony aus der verkorksten, abhängigen Beziehung zu Gibbs gelöst hat – vor allem emotional gelöst hat. Dass ihm seine Gefühle zu Aaron wichtiger waren als der Sex. Er wusste, dass Tony die dominante Persönlichkeit von Gibbs angeturnt hat und war jetzt ganz bereit ihm seine dominante Persönlichkeit im Sex zu geben, wenn Tony sie brauchte oder wenn er sie selber brauchte.

Tony zog Aaron in sein Schlafzimmer und schon am Weg zogen sie sich aus. Vorm Bett standen sie sich gegenüber und genossen den Anblick eines schönen, starken Männerkörpers. Aarons Hautton war etwas dunkler als Tony’s. Seine Brust war leicht behaart und sein Genitalbereich war kurz getrimmt. Sein Schwanz war riesig und wässerte Tony’s Mund. Aaron fasst Tony am Nacken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Du bist so schön, ich liebe Deinen sehnigen, durchtrainierten Körper so sehr, giocattolo!“ Tony schaute ihn erst irritiert dann fassungslos an. „Du?“ „Mhm, Problem?“ Tony schluckt „Im Gegenteil!“ und küsst Aaron leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe diese Art von Sex,“ er knabbert an Aarons Ohrläppchen „aber nicht immer.“ Er tastet mit seiner Zungenspitzen den Ohrbogen entlang. „Manchmal möchte ich auch Dich verführen,“ erfährt mit beiden Zeigefingern an Aarons Rückgrat entlang und Aaron stöhnt tief auf „Dich nehmen, besitzen“ er umfasst seine Arschhälften fest und zieht ihn an sich, reibt sich an ihm aufreizend „und manchmal möchte ich es genau umgekehrt, und manchmal möchte ich einfach nur Sex haben oder Liebe machen.“ Aaron lächelt ihn zärtlich an. „Und was möchtest Du jetzt?“ Tony küsst sein Kinn und seine Kiefer entlang. „Jetzt … möchte ich, dass wir Liebe machen. Heiße, leidenschaftliche Liebe.“

## The End

 

[1] Spielzeug {n}


End file.
